Shadowplay
by Spacebabie
Summary: Sequel to The Jewel. While the Purple Dragons seek out the third treasure they and the Turtles come across group of female turtles from a different dimension and the dark sorceror that is their enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all property belongs to Laird and Eastman, Mirage Comics, Mirage Studios and 4Kids Entertainment.**

**Setting: Takes place after Turtles Forever in the 03 verse.**

**The Guardian Angel Saga**

**Story 3: Shadowplay**

_Prologue_

* * *

Gabby held her stance. She waited only a few seconds before she sprang into action and delivered two kicks to her opponent and ducked to avoid the out reach of him. She had fought and sparred against many before and several were just as able to avoid her attacks, but she had never sparred against the one she was supposed to protect before.

She and her protectorate were on one of the many buildings of the city in the middle of the night. She had no idea why he wanted to train with here in this location instead of the Purple Dragon building.

"Come on," Hun said after Gabby missed another strike. "Don't hold back."

"I'm not holding back," Gabby said. She was not to upset with herself. While she was avoiding getting a hit on him he was also unable to make a successful attack on her. "Maybe you are the one who is holding back."

"I never hold back," he said and swiped at her again this time his claws managed to brush against her clothing.

Gabby ducked and rolled until she was just under him. She reached up and grabbed at his chest. Her fingers grasped a firm hold on a few sections of his plastron and pulled down.

"Uh," Hun said as he nearly went down on his stomach.

"Now who is holding back?" Gabby asked as she jumped onto his back and spring boarded into the air. She did not have to worry about hurting his back from that, not since he has a shell.

Her protectorate grunted and charged toward her.

Gabby was ready for him. She jumped and kicked.

He was also ready. He reached out and grabbed her by the foot before she managed to kick him in the chest.

"Just got the one foot," Gabby said and kicked him in the chest with her other foot repeatedly before he released his grip on her.

Poker Face started to play and both Hun and Gabby paused.

"What was that?" the mutant turtle asked.

"My phone," Gabby said as she pulled it out of her pocket. "I recently upgraded the ring tone. I decided to use the Lady Gaga song for texts."

"I guess now would be a good time for a break," He walked over to the mini cooler that they brought with them. He pulled out the large Gatorade and regular size Special K Protein water and tossed it to Gabby.

"Thank you," Gabby said as she caught it. She sat down and opened the bottle to take a sip. "Why are we training up here?"

"Cause this is where they train sometimes." Hun explained as he removed the cap from his drink. "I have fought against them many times when they were up here on the roof tops."

"So this is a training exorcise and hopefully we will find those turtles?"

"Exactly," He sat down next to the edge of the building and sipped.

If someone had told her months ago that there were mutant anthropomorphic turtles with ninja skills living in the city she would have thought they were crazy. Now not only did she know that they did exist, but now she was in charge with protecting one of them.

Granted this one was different. He was an adult. He was much taller than the ones they had fought against and he used to be human. His condition did not impede on his fighting. She had seen a few tapes were Hun was training with his Dragons when he was still human. In fact his mutation made have made him a stronger fighter. The claws on his hands were better than knives and he was bettered armored.

Gabby felt a little bit sorry for him. He did not want to be a turtle. She wasnt sure if he hated all terrapins or just the four mutant ones they had often fought against. She figured if he were able to choose what he mutated into it would be a big and powerful animal, like a bear or a lion.

"What does the message say?" Hun asked after he had finished his drink.

Gabby stared at the screen. "The mirror in question is handheld." She stared at the screen again. There was another text message. SEVEN SHALL FALL BY THE WEARERS OF VIRTUE. What the heck did that mean. She didn't even have time to ponder that when another message came in and told her to disregard that last one.

"I'll relay it to my men," Hun said as he pulled out his own phone. Before the two of them went out to train he had sent a few teams of Purple Dragons to seek all kinds of mirrors from various kinds of shops.

"I'll let them know we are looking," Gabby said as she typed a text back. "They say it hasnt arrived in the city yet. Its not even in the same country." A minute went by and she got a return message. That message was an invite by Charlotte to hang out at the ice cream parlor when Gabby wasnt with Hun. Charlotte sure loved her ice cream.

Hun did not give a verbal response. His face was twisted up into a vicious snarl. With a growl he bounded over to the nearest fire escape and jumped down.

"Nobody said this was an easy job," Gabby sighed and put her phone away. She picked up her cane that Hun had discarded earlier and climbed down after her charge to see what had got him so agitated.

Hun was standing in front of large and strange yellow and green vehicle that looked like it had been a garbage truck at some point. It had some strange modifications on it. As Gabby neared it she could see that some of these modifications were weapons.

"This is their ride," Hun explained as he wrenched his claws and fingers into the door and tore it open.

"Well you were right," Gabby said. "We did find them while out here."

Hun's snarl disappeared as soon as he looked inside the vehicle. It was replaced by confusion.

Gabby was able to hear background sounds that included small explosions. She could also smell garlic, tomato sauce and pepperoni. She looked inside and turned her head towards the back.

One of the four turtles was sitting with his back turned to them and watching the small screen that was set up. He was not alone. Raz was sitting next to him and both were eating pizza while watching a movie.

"Raz?" Gabby could not believe her eyes.

"Gabby?" Razs back turned rigged before she turned around. "Boss?" Her eyes widened in fear when she saw Hun.

"Hun?" The turtle also turned around. He was the one with the orange bandana. He picked up a slice of pizza and held it out towards them. "Want some?"

"What the hell is this?" Hun asked. "I thought you said you were meeting with your Internet date friend again."

"I think this is the guy she met off the net," Gabby said. Now everything made sense. No wonder they were getting along well at the costume ball and later refused to fight against each other.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hun said. His voice sounded weak and he was rubbing the top of his head.

Gabby heard something coming at her from behind. She spun around and swung her cane. The wooden weapon struck against metal and sent the sai flying back to its owner.

"So the rest of you showed up," Hun said and regained his ire.

"Easy," Gabby spoke in a calm tone and placed her hand on his arm. She was never weirded out by the texture of his skin. The scales were not dry, but more like leather.

"Always looking for a good rematch," the one in red said. He had caught his sai without any injury.

"What are you doing here?" The leader asked.

"You might want to ask the same about your little brother," Gabby said and pointed at the vehicle. If she diverted their attention then they could avoid a fight. Diversion and avoidance were sometimes the better tactics to use. "He happens to be inside with one of the members of my clients gang."

"What?" All three asked.

"He said he was going to meet his friend from the Internet," the one with the purple bandana said.

"Mikey is dating a Purple Dragon?" The leader asked.

"Let me at him," the one in red climbed into the van. "Mikey, what the shell are you thinking."

"You might want to come out of there, Raz," Gabby said.

"I'm coming," Raz climbed out. She turned to Hun. "So uh how was training?"

Hun just stared at her and blinked a few times. "Training? You ask me that now."

"Well I thought it was a good time."

"You," Hun pointed at her and then placed his hands on his head. "I, what is this?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Callie J Walker what the shell were you thinking?" He blinked. "Now I'm talking like them."

"This one's different," Raz said. "He makes me laugh and we share a lot of the same interests."

"You can't possibly like him. Not in that way."

"No not in that way. Hes just a friend."

"That would be enough little missy." Gabby placed a hand on her arm. "Don't want to give dad here an aneurysm."

"Not funny," Hun folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe we should wait to talk when we are in the car," Gabby said. They had taken one of the Dragon cars from the garage.

"Good idea," Hun said as he rubbed his temples.

Raz sighed as she followed behind him.

Gabby glanced back at the van. She could hear two of turtles arguing back and fourth with Mikey with threats of their Master Splinter when he hears about this. The fourth sounded like he was trying to be a balance and trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Yep. Things are going to be getting more interesting."


	2. The XX Factor

**Story 3: Shadowplay**

_Chapter 1: The XX Factor_

* * *

"A corpse camper?" Hun growled as he stared at the screen and listened to what the White Knight was telling him through the head set. "How long have they been in that field?"

"About an hour," White Knight said. "One of the bodies stopped regenerating fifteen minutes ago. I think hes given up. Hopefully just for today and not forever."

"Yeah," Hun agreed. Less players may mean less competition but that also made the game less fun. Superquest was the best online game and it was a shame that certain people tried to turn away potential players by pulling such noobish tactics.

"A moderator has been alerted," an elf girl by the name of Dommyn8rix had said. Her game character species was different from Hun's. His was a woodland elf and hers was a mountain elf, making her taller and pale white in color with blue hair. She was armed with a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Can't wait for them," Hun said. We need to pwn this noob and now. He hated the idea of someone hearing him use such words outside of the game field. He often chastised Hax and the other tech savvy Dragons for speaking like that.

"Back," the fourth member of the team returned. His online name was SimplytheDude and he had chosen a barbarian dwarf for his game character. He was armed with two large mallets instead of the standard ax or club that most dwarves of the barbarian class used.

"What did you see?" White Knight asked. "I mean what did you learn?"

"Our camper is a level 35," Dude said. "And he just took out a level 20 orc."

"This shouldn't be too hard," Dommy said. "We are all over level fifty."

"True but our camper is a mage," White Knight said. "Barbarians are weak against mages."

"There is still four of us and one of him," Hun said.

"Not true anymore," Dude said. "Two of his friends showed up."

"What are their levels?" Dommy asked.

"One's a level 35 and the other is a 37", Dude answered.

"What are they?" Hun asked.

"A human archer and a dark elf changeling."

"Crud," Hun grumbled. His Elfinator wasn't weak against most player types, but the changeling could take on the form of a wolf.

"We are just going to have to do our best," Dommy said. "And if we do it right then it wont take long at all."

"And after we pwn them we will confirm the information with any mods," Dude said.

"Beautiful," Hun said. He knew that once the mods know what is going on then after the corpse campers are defeated they will have either a warning or a punishment, such as limited time or not being able to play with their fellow campers, and if they have a lot of merits stacked against them then they will lose their accounts and have to start from scratch.

"I can't believe Dommy and I are going to kick camper butt with two of the guys who took on the Ultimate Gamer," Dude said as they walked along.

"Hey the flattery is making me blush," White Knight said. Besides anyone could have done the same with a good team.

"Where are those other guys?" Dommy asked.

"Oh they are busy doing other things," White Knight said.

"Their levels are low," Hun said. "It's fine for them to sit this one out."

"I'm lucky I'm here myself," White Knight said. "I thought I would be grounded because I made friends with the wrong kind of girl. My brothers were pissed."

"What about your father?" Dude asked.

"My father told my brothers to back off," White Knight said. "He thinks that trying to push us away will make us grow even closer and that something good could come from such a friendship."

"Your father sounds wise," Dommy said. She held up her hand for silence. They were about to come up against the campers who were taking out even two lower level players. "Dude should try and take out the Changeling since hes immune and we will take out the others."

"Sounds good," White Knight said. "Lets utilize stealth and sneak up."

As they crept up to the campers Hun accessed his power boost pack and selected a icon shaped like a snowflake. It was a single use freeze spell that he could equip to his staff.

"Now," White Knight commanded.

The Elfinator ran up to the mage and fired his staff at him. The blast of ice froze him in his spot. He heard a snarl behind and turned around to see a wolf charge at him.

"Your mine dog breath," Dude said as threw one of his hammers at the wolf.

Hun returned his focus back to the mage to see him disappear from a few of Dommys arrows.

That left the Archer.

The Elfinator joined in with his staff while White Knight used his weapon to fire at the Archer. He also disappeared.

"We got them," Dude cheered.

"We should team up more often," Dommy said. "The four of us work well."

"Sounds good," Dude said.

"Make sure to note us," Hun said. "I hope things go well with you and your friend, White Knight and hopefully this girl isnt like this guy I know."

"What kind of guy?" White Knight asked.

"He was seeing my little sister," Hun said. "Im kind of in charge of her and this guys brothers have hurt me several times in the past. The last time was the worst. I told her not to see this guy again and gave her a punishment to clean up the garage." The last part was one he did not have to embellish. As punishment for the previous night he ordered Raz to clean up and organize the entire garage of the building by herself.

"Maybe this one guy is different from his brothers," White Knight said.

"I doubt it," Hun said.

"Boss," Two Ton's voice came through on the intercom.

"Uh I gotta go", Hun said. Message me about further team ups. He signed off and removed his head set before collapsing the browser window. "You can come in."

"You are not going to believe this," Two Ton said as he entered the office. "But we managed to capture three of the turtles."

"This I have to see," Hun said with a smile.

* * *

"I'll have it at the table in a few more minutes, April," Casey said as he placed on the oven mitts. He decided to make up to his wife after he blew a fuse at a horrible customer the other day. At least he knew Angel had his back. The teenager was doing everything she could to make the customer happy but that harpy had brought the poor girl to near tears.

"It actual kind of smells good," April called out from the dining room table.

"Old family recipe," Casey said as he turned off the oven and pulled out family sized lasagna from within. "The Encore family that is." He placed the meal on top of the stove. He felt like he was getting a better cook. He graduated from pre made microwaveable meals to ones that could be cooked in the oven. "I'll let this cool while I get the salads."

"A salad and a meal?" April asked.

"Yeah, sorry about the dessert. I just got some ice cream, syrup, whip cream and sprinkles." He grabbed the complete salad in a bag and set it on the counter.

"Thats okay," April said. "I love ice cream sundaes."

"Who doesn't?" Casey reached up to the cabinet to grab a couple of bowls and froze. There was something in the window, something green, humanoid and carrying a Bo Staff.

"Damn." Casey jumped back.

"Is something wrong?" April asked.

"Just that one of the guys is here and tried to give me a coronary," Casey explained. They wanted him to call ahead before he made a visit but they couldnt extend the same courtesy? He opened the window. "Sorry you gave me a fright but-"

"No time to talk." The turtle in the fire escape was not one of the guys. In fact it wasnt a guy. The creature that climbed through was a bipedal anthropomorphic turtle, but the form was different. The legs were slimmer and it was more hour glass in body shape. Good God, a turtle with curves.

"Uh," Casey could not keep his eyes off her.

"Who are you?" The olive green turtle asked. She carried a Bo staff like Donny but her bandana mask was lavender as was the necklace that she wore around her neck. There was a piece of crystal that was the palest shade of purple attached to it. She also had soft and glossy looking brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Purple metallic wristbands trimmed in silver adorned her wrists and she had gold triangles and squares on her belt. "I came looking for Cassie and I kind of mistook her for you. Are you her brother?"

"Whats going on?" April asked as she entered the kitchen. She froze when she saw the female turtle. "Casey, who is this?"

"I-I dont know," Casey said. "She said she was looking for a Cassie."

"You look like Andrew ONeil," the turtle said when she saw April. "Are you two related?"

"I don't have any relatives named Andrew," April said. "But we are friends to turtles, well most turtles."

"Oh good," the turtle said. "My sisters are in trouble. I came here looking for Cassie. I tried to contact Mistress Splinter but I couldnt get through on my shell cell."

"Mistress Splinter?" Casey wasn't sure if heard this girl right.

"What kind of trouble?" April asked.

"The Purple Dragons captured my sisters. I was the only one to get away."

"Whoa," Casey held up his hands. "Say nothing further. Well help save your sisters." Anything that gives him an excuse to go wail on the Purple Dragons he was up for.

"I better call the guys." April pulled out her phone.

"Might want to sit this out," Casey said. "Your bodyguard isnt here."

"I'll call her too," April said.

"Don't worry." Casey placed a reassuring hand on the turtles shoulder.

"Thank you," the turtle said. "Are you sure you are not related to Cassie Jones?"

"Don't know of her, and I dont know of your name either."

"My name is Donna."

* * *

Hun felt a slight bit giddy as Two Ton led him and Gabby into the dragons holding area. His Dragons had captured three of the turtles, granted they managed to capture four mutant turtles before, except those were from an alternate universe where he didn't exist and the Shredder while human, was a pathetic idiot.

"Do they look like the ones we are used to?" Hun asked. "They dont look like their shorter, chubbier and more ridiculous versions."

"Ridiculous versions?" Gabby asked. She had been baking coffee cakes and strudels in the kitchen and had a cinnamon scented aroma about her.

"They were not serious," Hun said as he remembered interrogating them and when he first held onto a vial of mutagen. "They kept joking around, and one kept talking to his imaginary friend."

"Really?" Gabby asked with a tone of mirth to her voice.

Hun just nodded. The thought of those four caused an acidic taste to form in the back of his throat.

"Well they are not the goofy ones," Two Ton said. "But they are not the ones we are used to."

"What?" Hun just stared at him. "You mean there are four more of them?"

"Yeah, "Two Ton said and rubbed the top of his head. "These have hair and well I noticed when I was behind one and reached around and grabbed their chest. I came across something nice and round." He held up his hand and curled his fingers as if he was holding a ball.

"You are saying they have breasts?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah," Two Ton said. "These turtles are chicks."

"Chicks?" Hun repeated as he gave the Dragon an odd look. "You mean actual female turtles?"

"See for yourself," Two Ton said as he stood in front of the entrance.

Hun wasnt sure what he was expecting when he entered the holding area. He stepped inside and stared at his prisoners and even though Two Ton had mentioned they were female he still could feel his jaw drop.

The three turtles that had their wrists bound were clearly female. They had the same figure as an athletic human female. They had the same features as the other turtles. Their green skin consisted of leather like scales. Their mouths had no real lips and the upper mouth ended in a slight beak. The ends of their feet were split into two toes and they had three fingers on each hand. There were round lime green shells on their back and yellow plastrons on their front, although the upper parts were rounder and they jutted out.

"Yep," Gabby said as she set her cane down. "Not the ones we are used to."

"A boy turtle," one of the females said. "And hes big." She was teal in color and the top of her head was crowned with blond curls that fell past her shoulders. She wore a golden orange bandana mask across her eyes. A beaded necklace ending in a round gold gem hung around her neck. Her black belt was decorated with gold Star shaped studs.

"Mikaela," the one to her left said in a stern tone. She was the darkest shade of green of the three of them. Her hair that was a darker shade of red than her bandana was and shorter than shoulder length and cut in a choppy yet layered style. She had a buckle on her belt that was shaped like a skull and crossbones. She wore a spiked collar around her neck.

"But we've never seen boy turtles before," the blond, Mikaela said.

"But this may not be a good thing," the one on the furthest left said. She was the color of polished jade and had dark almost black hair that just brushed her shoulders. Her headband was cerulean in color and her belt buckle resembled Kanji. Her necklace was a simple light blue choker ribbon with a Yin Yang symbol.

"But he might be here to rescue us," Mikaela said.

Hun was flabbergasted by the whole situation. One of those female turtles was eyeing him and well even he had to admit that they were kind of pretty for female freaks.

A muffled snicker came from Gabby. "Sorry," she apologized as she removed her hand from her mouth. Her cheeks were pink from holding it in. "I have to correct you girls. Hes not a boy turtle. Hes a man turtle."

"You are not helping," Hun said as he pointed a claw at her. He spun around. The rest of the Purple Dragons that were in the room were also trying to hold it together.

One of them was not able to keep his chuckles stifled. He clamped his hands over his mouth but it was too late.

"This is not funny." Hun stomped over to that Dragon and picked him up by his collar. "You think this is hilarious?"

"No sir," the Dragon said.

"Then why are you laughing?"

The underling swallowed hard. "I just remembered something from the Daily Show last night."

"That show is funny." Hun smiled and waited for his minion to look relieved before he twisted his snout into a snarl. "Except today is Saturday. It wasn't on last night." He held the Dragon up high before he slammed down onto the ground. He heard a small crack.

"My leg," the Dragon cried out and grabbed at his leg.

Hun did not look at him as he made his was back to where Gabby stood. He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone else was going to laugh. Every one had their lips sealed and eyes wide.

"I am sorry sir," Gabby said. She had regained her normally cool composure. She was probably going to heal that Purple Dragon once they were done here. You might want to make sure they are not going through their time of the month.

"Good idea," Hun said as he covered his snout with his hand. "Are you female freaks releasing any pheromones?"

"No we are not you over juiced pervert," the red head said.

"No juice my dear," Hun said as he walked to the female on the furthest left. "I never cheat by using steroids."

"Why are you working for Hannah?" The female with the dark hair asked.

"I dont know any Hannah," Hun said as he grabbed her by the chin and ran a finger through her hair. It was real.

"Shes the leader of the Purple Dragons," the dark-haired one said. "She hates mutants and aliens and anyone that isnt human."

"I'm the leader of the Purple Dragons," Hun said.

"Thats not possible."

"I dont think you can get through to this meat head, Leona," the redhead said.

"You have a bit of an attitude," Hun said as he made his way to her.

"You touch me and I will kick your ass so hard you will be puking my foot," the redhead said.

"You have the sauce," Hun said in an impressed tone. Several of his female members of his Purple Dragons talked like that.

"I just had a thought sir," Gabby spoke up as Hun made his way to Mikaela. "What if they were once human like you?"

Hun doubted it but he was curious. "Did you three used to be human?" He stared into Mikaelas eyes as he asked.

"No," the blond said. There were stars in her eyes and almost had a rosy glow across her cheeks. "You used to be?"

Hun nodded.

"Who did this to you?" Leona asked.

The doors to the holding cell flew open, sending a couple of Dragons to fly across the room. The four ninja turtles along with their rodent father, Jones and April leaped into the room. They were also accompanied by Aprils protector and a fourth female. This one was olive green in color with brown hair gathered into a ponytail. She wore a light purple mask and carried a long wooden staff like the brainy one's weapon.

"More boy turtles," Mikaela said but she did not express the same amount of attention she gave to Hun.

"They," Hun pointed at his enemies. "They are the ones who made me like them."

"Let them go, Hun," Leonardo said. "You have no issues with them."

"Are you offering a trade?" Hun asked. He had no intent in releasing the females although he wasnt sure what to do with them, especially the blond. She made him a bit uncomfortable.

"We would if we trusted you," Donny said.

"I trust you, Hun," Mikaela said.

"Mikaela!" The redhead shouted at her.

"Enough of this," Hun said. "Dragons attack." He loped straight for Raph and was blocked by Mikey. He dodged the attack made by the goofy turtle and lashed out at him.

Mikey jumped out of the way at the last second and tried to strike at Hun again with his weapon.

Hun avoided the attack and made it look like he was trying to punch him, instead he aimed to miss, throwing the turtle off guard.

Mikey dodged again and tried to kick Hun in one of his arms.

This time Hun was ready. He lashed out and grabbed Mikey by the ankle.

"Let him go," Raph said as he jumped on Huns back. He cried out when he was kicked off.

Hun spun around to see Gabby use her savate kicks on the angry turtle and spun around again when he heard someone else run up to him. It was Jones.

"You can goongala on this," Hun said as he tossed Mikey at the masked goon.

"Oof," He felt kicked in the side and crab walked a few feet away before he turned to see Donny land. The smart turtle must have used his staff and a pole vault.

"I like your style," the brunette female turtle said as she also used her staff to give her leverage and managed to kick Hun in the chest, causing him to land on his backside.

"Don't expect any gold medals," Gabby said as he kicked the staff out of the female in lavender and used a few more kicks and struck with her staff.

"Donatello, Donna," Leonardo shouted as the rest of the turtles and their friends were leaving with the females. "The girls are free."

Hun glared at his enemies as he tried to get back to his feet.

"Are you hurt?" Gabby asked.

"No, "Hun said as he ran to the doors. He was going to catch those turtles this time. "Dragons with me."

He followed them by sound, mostly by their deep breaths they took as they ran and a grunts and curses from Jones.

"Into the Hauler," Donatello shouted as they were about to climb into their vehicle.

"No," Hun grunted and launched himself at them, only to be blocked by Jones, Raph and Leonardo.

"No Hun," Leonardo said as he held out his katanas. "You can't have them."

"I don't want the girls," Hun said as he grabbed the blades before the turtle leader could pull back. "It's you who are going to pay."

"I didn't know you swung that way," Raph said as he and Jones lunged for him.

Jones didnt get far when Gabby leapt in front of him and socked him in the gut with one of her feet and she used her staff to block one of Raphs sais.

Leonardo leapt up and kicked Hun in the chest. "Get aboard." He commanded as he delivered one kick after another sending Hun to reel back.

Hun lost the grip of the blades after the first two kicks and watched as the turtle reclaimed them. He tried to reach out to either grab or strike the lead turtle but instead was kicked in the wrist. Pain immediately radiated out and he heard a snap.

"Enough," Gabby jumped behind Leonardo as he was about to deliver another kick and tackled him. The two of them rolled around on the ground.

"I dont want to hurt you," Leonardo said.

"Then dont hurt him," Gabby jumped off.

"Bro," Mikey shouted from the vehicle as it slowly began to move.

The lead turtle ran and leaped and grabbed onto his brothers hand as he was helped into the vehicle.

"They will not get away," Hun said as he ran after the vehicle. He tripped after a few feet and nearly stumbled into a light pole.

"Uneven sidewalk," Gabby said as she pointed to the large crack with her cane. One section was rising above the other by a few centimeters.

"Turtles, " Hun shouted after them. "You will die for what you have done."

"We better go back inside," Gabby said and pointed to the few people that were on the street. All of them were staring her and Hun.

Hun grunted out in defeat and turned to back towards headquarters.

"Let me see your wrist."

"Here," Hun held out his arm to her.

"I'm sorry if I laughed earlier," Gabby said as she used her healing power. "I wonder where those girls came from."

"Doesn't matter," Hun said. He waited for Gabby to pull her hands back before he flexed his own hand back and forth. The injury was gone. "The girls are their problem now."

* * *

**A/N: I know female versions of the Turtles have been done before, however they usually end up falling for their male counterparts. I thought it would be interesting if one crushed on Hun instead/**


	3. Wayang

**Story 3: Shadowplay**

_Chapter 2: Wayang._

* * *

Donatello leaned back on the floor of the Hauler with his shell against the back seat. He had given the keys to April for her to make their getaway drive. She handled it pretty well, considering that they thought that Hun was about to jump onto the vehicle. He was more persistent in trying to catch them this time.

"That giant sized jack ass," Casey said as he was examining one of his bats. "What the hell was he going to do with these girls?" He waved his hand at the four female ninja turtles.

"Maybe he was starting a harem," Mikey suggested. "And he wanted to eliminate the competition."

Raphael grunted and slapped his brother against the side of his head.

"Harem?" Donna asked and scooted herself further into the corner next to Splinter.

"He couldn't even handle us," the female with red hair said. She had the same color of bandana as Raphael and she also carried a pair of sais. Her metalic wristbands were red and trimmed in black.

"I would have stayed," the blond turtle said.

"Mikaela," the red head slapped her sister.

"Leave her alone, Raffel", the female with the two katanas said. She had not removed her gaze from Donatello and the others.

"I know we all have questions," Splinter said. "I believe in the old saying Ladies First."

"Who are these guys?" Raffel asked. She kept staring at them with her beak set into a scowl. "They kinda look like us, Mistress Splinter, Andrew and Cassie but their genders are wrong."

"What do you mean the gender is wrong?" Raphael asked. "My gender is perfect. He inhaled deeply and puffed out his chest."

"I think she means in reverse," Donatello said and glanced at Donna. She was a lot like him. She was matched in ninja skills and equally skilled with a Bo staff. She was a bit more shy and timid though.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves," Splinter said. "My name is the same as your mother, but master please not mistress."

"I'm Donatello, or Donny for short."

"I am called Leonardo," his older brother said and held out his hand.

"I am Leona," the female with the dark hair accepted his hand. "I take it you have already met Donna."

"We have," Raphael said. "I'm Raphael and this goofball is our youngest brother Michelangelo."

"Please," Mikey said as he held up his hands. "Just Mikey."

"I'm Raffel," the red head sister said and refused to hold out her hand to shake.

"My name is Mikaela," the blond said and gave her hair a playful toss.

"Our human friends are Casey, April and April's protector Urielle," Leo introduced the last of their group.

"Hi," Urielle waved at them from the passenger side next to April.

"Do you have any other questions?" Leo asked.

"Is it true what you did to that turtle?" Leona asked. "I mean man. He was human."

"It wasnt on purpose," Donny said. "I't was an accident."

"That poor guy," Mikaela sighed.

"Oh sweetie," April said as she continued to drive. "You don't want to form a crush on him."

"Ewwww," Raph and Mikey said at the same time before Raph glared at Donny.

"Don't phrase it like that," Raph said and pointed at him. "You made it said it was partially our fault. Hes the one that followed us down into the sewers, knocked me and your counterpart down and grabbed onto the vials a little too hard."

"Vials?" Donna asked.

"It contained a glowing pink mutagen," Donny explained as he remembered what the other dimensions Donatello had told him. "When someone or something touches it they mutate into the last animal they touched. The last animal can also include mutants."

"So this man got some of this mutagen on him and the last thing he touched was you guys?" Donna asked.

Donny nodded. "After it broke Raph punched him and my counterpart used him as a springboard."

"Even if I hadnt socked him he still would have mutated into us," Raph said. "Remember that dumbass tackled me and Donnys other world counterpart."

"And so he blames you for everything," Leona said. "No wonder he is angry. If he is the male counterpart to Hannah then it would make sense. She hates anything sentient that isnt human."

"Ugh, a female Hun." Casey shuddered.

"I take it Hannah is still human?" Leo asked.

"She is," Donna said.

"That means you did not encounter another version of you," Donatello said. "Besides us."

"Not that we remember," Mikaela said. "And we are sure we would pretty much remember something like that."

"Then that means your Shredder hasnt tried to erase all the worlds that have ninja turtles in them," Leo said in an alarmed tone.

"Which Shredder?" Leona asked. "We had to deal with an utrom, her son, a demoness and a cyber version."

"The really scary one," Mikey said.

"Oh man," Raph said as he placed a hand over his head. "Two utrom shredders."

"When you four get back you have to keep everything from being erased."

"What?" Mikaela asked and tried to crawl behind Leona and Raffel.

"Mikey don't scare them," Donny said. "Our other counterparts probably have female versions of them in a different world, and if that is true then-"

"There is another turtle prime with female turtles," Leonardo finished.

"I thought Turtle prime meant just the one," Raphael said.

"Who can exactly be certain?" Urielle said. "The amount of parallel worlds could be almost infinite. There could be a world where you guys are mutant ninja ferrets or a world where you are human in a world of mutants, or a world where you guys are still mutant turtles but instead of ninjas end up as doctors working for a cranky doctor with a cane and vicodin addiction."

"She is right," Splinter said. "We do not want to cause fear when it is not necessary. I believe our main question for our guests is how did they get here?"

"We are not exactly sure," Donna said. "We were chasing after Wayang."

"Why Young?" Mikey tried to sound out the name.

"Wayang," Leona corrected. "Hes a 500 year old sorcerer."

"Centuries old sorcerers don't sound good," Casey said.

"Trust me he isn't," Raffel said.

"The story we learned is that five centuries ago Wayang tried a powerful spell that would make him immortal. It almost worked except it destroyed his body and fused his soul with his own shadow."

"He's as creepy as he sounds," Mikeala said. "He can manipulate shadows."

"He was trying to use various magic mirrors so that he would be able to have a regular human form," Donna said. "He wanted to be able to switch back and forth from human and shadow and still be immortal."

"Some people just want everything," Raphael said as he shook his head. "Let me guess hes here in our world."

"We believe so," Leona said. "He was carrying a smaller mirror with him and jumped through another."

"The glass was still rippling like water," Mikaela explained. "And it was glowing so we jumped in, but he kind of got away from us."

"You probably can figure out the rest," Raffel said.

"You tried to find him but came across the Purple Dragons instead?" Raphael suggested.

"Yep," Raffel nodded.

"We are coming up on our stop," April said as the Hauler slowed down.

"You gals don't mind being in a sewer?" Casey asked.

"Well since we are away from our pink penthouse," Raffel said and rolled her eyes. "We are turtles, not Barbie dolls."

"We live in the sewer in our world," Leona added.

"What a primate," Raffel said. Her eyes were shooting daggers at Casey. "Just because we are female doesnt mean we cant handle being underground. Do you think Cassie is a girly girl?"

"No," Casey said as he stared down at his feet. "I see her as gal who rides a motorcycle and beats the crap out of Purple Dragons with her bats and clubs, and she loves to go to sporting events. She just probably has better hair and is prettier than me." He paused a few seconds. "My female self is pretty right?"

Donny laughed. He couldnt help himself and he heard April and Urielle also laughing.

Splinter cleared his throat. "My sons we must show our guests our home."

"Sorry if its not pristine," Mikey said. "But we just recently moved in."

"Yeah," Raph added. "That hulking insult to turtles destroyed our old home."

"We will talk about that later," Splinter said. "Our main concern is getting our guests home and giving them food and a place to rest."

"Whats for dinner?" Mikaela asked and received a smack from Raffel.

"Hey dont smack her," Mikey said. "I want to know whats for dinner too". He received a smack on the side of his head from Raphael.

"There is no doubt she is you without a y chromosome," Raphael said as he opened the doors.

"What about Wayang?" Donna asked.

"We appreciate your offer," Leona said. "But my sister is right. Wayang is dangerous."

"You will not be able to stand up against him if your body is not fit," Splinter said.

"We should also go over any injuries that anyone has," Leo said. "And make certain they are properly tended to."

"That should be up my alley," Urielle said.

"Are you a nurse or a doctor?" Leona asked.

Urielle shook her head. "Im a Protector. There is not many of us, but we all have a few things in common. We all have a cane, we all have fighting skills, we are all committed to our duty to keeping our clients safe and we all have healing abilities."

"Hannah also has one," Donna said.

"That also means any damage we do to Hun is moot," Raphael said. "Since he has his own Protector."

"Forget about him," Leona said.

"Mikaela's boyfriend is not the problem," Raffel added. "If Hun is like Hanna then its no sweat compared to Wayang."

"How does Wayang compare to all the Shredders that you have fought?" Leonardo asked.

"He's not that dangerous," Leona said.

"Then he can wait," Leo said. "We promise to help you find him and defeat him."

"We thank you," Leona smiled.

"I'll also try to find a way to return you to your world," Donny said. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Donna smiling at him.

"I'll help." She said.

"I'm pretty sure we will make a good team," Donny said as he smiled back.

* * *

"Where am I?" Wayang asked. His voice came out as the sound of rustled newspapers.

He and the treasured mirror he had pocketed were able to escape from those meddlesome turtles when he was able to activate the dimensional spell and enter the mirror. He had thought he would be safe in a new world to work on his spell to restore his humanity but those blasted reptiles had followed him. All he was able to jump into the shadow of a bus and ride along until he sure he was safe, but now that he was far away from them he had no idea where he was.

The vagrant that was lying on several flattened cardboard boxes continued to snore.

"I asked you a question, worthless one," Wayang said as he loomed over the vagrants body. "Where am I?"

"Macshwell?" The vagrant slurred between snores. He was clearly drunk. Even though Wayang cannot smell the way he used to when he was flesh and blood he could sense certain odors and he could sense the powerful tang of alcohol coming from this man, along with putrid stench of unwashed human. There was also the almost empty glass bottle that rested next to the vagrants body.

"I am not the person you think I am," Wayang said. "I am only going to ask one last time or I shall give you the curse of the unending nightmare?" The curse in question was quite torturous. He would harness the shadows into creating fighting images that the victim will see every time he closed his eyes. It did not matter if they were awake or not.

"Who you?" The vagrant asked as his eyelids fluttered.

"Just a shadow, now tell me where I am."

"Your in the shitty. The shitty of New York."

"Armies of bastard children!" Wayang swore. "He wasn't going to get any answers from people like this. "You are beyond useless." He was going to have to find out where he was from someone else.

With a sigh he continued his journey, leaping from shadow to shadow through out the city. He knew he was in New York. It was just like the city he had left, but he knew it wasnt the same. There were to be some differences in this world. He wasnt certain what, but he knew he would encounter them.

Wayang stopped jumping when he had encountered a familiar building. Could this be the same home of that street gang? He looked inside through a window and found the nearest shadow. He merged his form with the shadow within, allowing himself to pass through the glass.

"I believe this is the building of the Purple Dragons," Wayang said as he maneuvered around. There might be a major difference here. While the building and the gang might be similar they may go by a different name. The animal might be different, or the color, or both, or they might have a different leader.

"Lets see all that I can learn from here," Wayang said as he traveled around the building via shadows. He had noticed large serpentine dragons painted in purple on various walls and the members looked the same. He had noticed an picture of a large man, not fat but made of muscle that was hung on the wall. He had the same cheekbones, scars and ponytail as Hannah. That was interesting.

He eventually made his way down into the basement garage where a few more members of the dragons had gathered around.

"Where the hell is the wrench?" One of the Dragons asked. He had shoulder length dark hair that was slicked back on top and was dressed in a purple cut of shirt, black vest and pants.

"Which one?" A female Dragon asked. She had her hair styled short and spiky and colored a reddish violet shade. She wore tight leather pants and had a short top that revealed her stomach and her Purple Dragon tattoo.

"The socket wrench," the first Dragon said.

"It's where it should be," the girl said.

"It wasnt on the rag in front of the Avalon," the first dragon said.

"Then it wasnt where it should be, Tobes," a fat Dragon said. He wore a blue shirt with torn sleeves that had the symbol of the Purple Dragons on it. He also wore a pair of grayish green pants that was held to his wide waist by a chain. A red bandana was wrapped around his head.

"It was where I usually kept it," Tobes said. "And now I cant find it."

"Look at the walls around you," the girl said. "There are these things called shelves and each shelf has some of the tools we need and there are more that are just hanging on the walls."

"I can see where the socket wrenches are," the fat one said and pointed to the wall on the left.

"You see, Two Ton can find them."

"I just dont like having stuff out of place," Tobes said as he walked towards the wall.

"It's not out of place," Two Ton said. "The boss made Raz clean this up and she put everything in the proper place."

"Why thank you double tee," Raz said. "I heard there was a commotion a few hours ago. What happened?"

"Nothing special," Two Ton said as he sat down on the bumper of a car. "We captured three of the turtles."

The dragons have captured the enemy? Wayang was intrigued.

"What?" Raz asked.

"Don't worry," Tobes said as he selected a wrench. "Your boyfriend is safe."

"He isnt my boyfriend," Raz said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Naw he isn't," Tobes said in a chiding tone. "He's just a friend. A friend that you like to be alone in a van with." He and Two Ton broke into laughter.

Raz looked around for something on the floor. She grabbed a round fluffy thing that was probably used to clean the vehicles and tossed it at Tobes's direction.

"Sorry bout that," Two Ton said. "You are kind of an outlet since we cant tease the boss."

"Why because they escaped?" Raz asked.

"Oh no," Tobes said as he placed the wrench in his pocket. "The three turtles we caught were all female."

"Girl turtles?" Raz asked.

"Yup," Two Ton said. "They had bods like this." He used both hands to trace out an image of an hourglass in the air. "Plus they got boobs."

"And one was flirting with the boss," Tobes added. "You should have seen his face."

"Damn," Raz smirked. "I would have paid to see that."

"I think he was relieved when the four regular turtles came in and helped those girls escape."

So that is how this world is different. The four turtles here are males and the leader of the Purple Dragons is also male.

"Where are you going with that?" Raz stepped in front of Tobes.

"Upstairs," Tobes said. "I want to make sure Ill find this in the morning."

"Hand it over, "Raz held out her hand. "I spent the whole damn day fixing this place up and Im not about to allow anything to go missing."

"Give it to her," Two Ton said as he placed a hand on Tobess shoulder. "If I was able to find it nice and easy then so can you."

"Fine Ill put it back," Tobes said as he removed himself from Two Ton's grip.

"I wonder if those girls will cause us any trouble with the magic mirror," Raz said.

"I doubt it," Tobes said. "Probably getting cozy with the other turtles. They won't bother us with that magic item."

Another magic mirror and the Purple Dragons are looking for it? Wayang must have it. He could restore himself either here or in his home dimension, but he needed to know more about this particular mirror and that fool Tobes was only a few inches from him.

Wayang jumped into Tobes shadow and felt the same disoriented feeling that he usually experienced when he landed in the shadow of an animal. It will take him a while to get situated and accustomed to this man before he can take control. Until then he can learn some more about this world. He rode with Tobes up the elevator and exited onto the floor.

"Tobes," a very deep voice greeted him.

"Yes boss?" Tobes said and turned.

If Wayang could blink his eyes he would. In front of them stood a gigantic mutant turtle dressed in loose black slacks and a sleeveless black top. The muscles on the creature were immense. The creature also had sharp spike like growths on his shoulders and elbows. Miniature horns topped his head. His mouth was full of sharp teeth and his extremities ended in sharp claws. It was a pity that Wayang took on the form of the weaker human instead of this magnificent creature.

"Where were you going?" The giant turtle asked.

"I was going to one of the rec rooms," Tobes said. "Maybe play a little pinball or pool."

"Go ahead, but I will need you for tomorrow," the turtle said. "A new gang called the Scruffs are grabbing some interest."

"You want me to scope them out to see if they are worthy for our list?" Tobes asked.

The turtle nodded.

"No problem boss," Tobes said and continue on his way.

The leader of the Purple Dragons was a mutant turtle. That was very interesting indeed. Wayang had thought the man in the picture he saw was the leader.

Tobes passed by the same picture and Wayang got a second and better look at it. The man in the picture had a lot of upper body strength and immense arms, like the turtle. They also had the same dragon tattoo on the left arm, except the man's was purple and the turtles' was green. They also had the same scars and ponytail and both wore the same buckle.

That fool got himself into a mess with the wrong kind of magic, Wayang thought. And now he is trapped in that form. I could find a way to change him back if he wishes. Once he had pure control of the body he will make his appeal and if he had this group of Purple Dragons on his side then there would be no stopping him.


	4. Dark Puppetry

**Story Three: Shadowplay**

_Chapter 3: Dark Puppetry_

* * *

There were several moments that Hun hated to experience as well as certain moods. One of those is the pity waves that occasionally grip him since his transformation. He hated that feeling not because of the way it made him feel, but because he viewed it as a sign of weakness. He was not weak. A weaker person should be experiencing that emo bullshit not him.

Except here he was an hour after breakfast and resting on his bed, completely naked and feeling somewhat helpless, strange and a bit depressed. He ran his hands across his arms in areas that were devoid of spikes and felt the leathery scales that were now his hide. He ran his fingers down his chest, feeling his plastron. It was firm as his pectoral and abdominal muscles were but covered with a coating that was stronger than leather almost as strong as the shell on his back.

"My name is Hun and Im a monster," he said, but not too loud less a Dragon walking by his room might hear. He would not allow anyone to hear or see him when he was in a weak state. "I am Hun and Im a freak. Most of my fellow freaks live in the sewer. There is only five of my kind. No, there is ten of my kind here."

He could not forget the female turtles or that one guy that got mutated into an alligator snapping turtle. He had no idea how many of the other Foot Mutants had survived. He did remember coming to and crawling around several bodies to watch the other turtles escape. Those that brought the mutagen into his life, those that had set up the vials to easily break in his hands, those that knew what would happen when they touched him.

"My real name is Hunter Mason," he said as he sat up. "I am a mutant turtle. I was a human being until those filthy turtles turned me into one of them. I am still as strong as before. I can still fight as before." He felt his veins pumping as the anger surged through his head. "I am the leader of the Purple Dragons. The members of my gang don't care what I am. They still follow me. I am establishing my own empire. I have a great building, great vehicles. I even have a pretty bodyguard who can fight and bake. "He slid off the bed and stood up. "I am Hun and I will hunt down those filthy punks and make them pay."

Hun grabbed the new outfit Needles had recently made for him. It was a pair of dark purple slacks with a matching sleeveless jacket and a white shirt. The last thing he slid on was his belt with the golden dragon shaped buckle. He flexed his muscles and cracked his knuckles. He was ready to crack some sculls.

Pretty? Did he just refer to Gabby as Pretty? Well she was and he had a lot of female Dragons working for him. Raz was Pretty. Claudia with the blond hair and tan was really Pretty. Just because he was no longer human did not mean he no longer found human females attractive. That also meant he did not think that female turtles were attractive either. That one blond turtle was a little bit cute though. Too bad she crushed on the wrong guy.

* * *

"Bare in mind I haven't used this in a while," Donatello said as he set up the screen. They were able to salvage a lot of the technology from the old lair.

"You used to work with a lot of dimension hopping?" Donna asked.

"Not really," Donny said as he rubbed the top of his head. "I did use this screen to travel through the Internet and we have used a dimension hopping device that was made out of a flash light."

"A dimensional transporter out of a flashlight?" Donna asked as she gave him a funny look. "No offense, but that sounds uh silly."

"That was what I said to my counterpart." Don fished out a few more capaciters and circuit boards. But it worked. He actually made it work. He got on his knees to plug in a few cords, mostly to prevent Klunk from batting at them.

"Meow," Klunk voiced his displeasure.

"Sorry kitty," Donny said. "But this isn't a safe place for you."

"I'll take him," Mikey said as he held out his hands. "Leona was about to tell us more about Wayang and how to find him."

"Donna can fill me in here," Donny said as he handed the ginger cat over to Mikey. "I'm trying, well we are trying to work on a way to get Donna and her sisters back home."

"Come on Klunk," Mikey said as he walked away. "Lets play with your favorite ribbon instead."

"There is plenty to say about Wayang," Donna said as she sat down on a stool. "He looks like a shadow puppet and is insane."

"That's how they usually are," Donny said as he fished out more various parts. "Either insane or pure evil."

"Or so insane that they make you think they are pure evil."

"Exactly." He handed her a screwdriver. "We need to get a few parts assembled first."

"I know what you need," Donna said as she gathered a few of the pieces, wires and screws towards her. "We also have something similar back home. We used it to get our mother's data bits back."

Donny nodded. "What about Wayangs powers? What can he do?"

"Most magic that other wizards and sorcerers can do," Donna said as she worked on assembling the necessary components. "He also is a manipulator of shadows. He can travel from shadow to shadow. If he comes across the shadow of a car and he jumps inside he can travel even faster."

"He jumps inside the car?" Donny asked.

"I'ts shadow. He can control other shadows and make them animate. He can grow and shrink and he can control animals and people."

"How does he do that?" Donny grabbed the soldering iron. "He needed to fuse a few pieces of plastic and metal together."

"He jumps in their shadow. Once he gets situated he will move their arms in the direction he wants and their legs. He can force a person to kill their friends, their family and those they fall in love with in that way."

Don shuddered. It sounded like demon possession. "How do you stop him?"

"We have and idea of how to hold him," Donna said. "We have found ways to weaken him. We know he had to have shadows to work with and that means he needs just the right amount of light. If there is too much or not enough."

"There won't be any shadows," Donny said.

"Hold it," Donna placed a hand over what he was working on. "I've been watching you and I think it would be better if you wrapped the wire around these two points and then soldered it in."

He studied the wires and considered what she said and pointed out. "I think you are right." He wrapped the wire around the points she had shown him and then ran the iron over it in various places. "Tell me about this idea on how to trap Wayang."

"It involves large sheets of paper, glass and a frame," Donna explained as the two worked together.

The two of them assembled the necessary components in no time and worked to fuse, bind, and connect them to the larger parts: the mini processors, capaciters and the large screen itself. They both worked up a sweat and Donnys arms felt sore once it was completed.

"That would have taken much longer without your help," Donny said.

"Usually when I have a big project like this my friend Leather helps," Donna said as she sat back and wiped away at some of the sweat that gathered on her forehead.

"Leather and not Leatherhead?"

"That is her name," Donna said.

"I'm going to set up a reader to try and scan you," Donny said as he fiddled with some of the buttons. "Hopefully that will help narrow it down, but first I have to make certain it works."

The screen crackled and an image appeared. It looked like the city, but it was different. In fact it looked like that world their goofier pizza loving counterparts were from.

"Help!" A man with red hair shouted as he was being carried away by a large banana.

"Come back with Andrew," a female voice shouted and four female turtles ran across the screen. They looked like Donna and her sisters but a bit chubbier with rounder snouts and monogrammed belt buckles.

"What the shell was that?" Donna asked in a weak voice.

"That was the female version of wacky world," Donny explained. "So far the visuals work. As of now we can see into other worlds but they can't see us or jump into our world accidentally."

"And we can't fall into theirs," Donna said.

"Hopefully," Don said as he switched the channel and jumped back. On the screen was the Shredder, the Utrom Shredder.

"Oh no," Donna gasped. "Wait I think that was a statue. She looks a bit plastic."

"You are right," Donny said as he watched the screen. Suddenly the Shredder flew up.

"No fair you got to be the Shredder the last time," a kids voice said.

"I should try to pull back," Donny said as he made a few adjustments on the screen. The image shrank until the could see the entire bedroom. There were two human boys in there and one was holding a miniature Shredder.

"I got first pick," the boy with the Shredder said. "You can have Leonardo."

"So you can have all the bad guys again?" The second boy said. "No I'll be Karai." He picked up a figure of Karai from a table that had action figures of Donny and his brothers as well as Casey, April, Splinter, Stockman, Hun, Bishop and a few Foot Ninja. There were posters with Donny and his brothers on the wall.

"Well I'll be," Donny said. He couldn't keep from a smiling. It was a world where their lives was some form of entertainment such as a movie or a TV show and they had action figures of themselves. "I need to write down the coordinates of this place."

Planning for an ego trip? Donna teased.

"No not like that. Id like to show the others."

* * *

Hun had even felt better now that he had is daily work out. He felt even more pumped than before and was ready to issue out the order of business. He was going to command all of his lieutenants to meet him in the main meeting room. Everyone needed to know what the top priority of the day was. Some will be looking for new stores to steal the right kind of mirrors from. Others will be casing around museums to look for the right one and then there will be others who will be scouting out new gangs that are on the rise and have plenty of potential.

Everyone was already in the meeting room, including Gabby and a few of the artists who were sketching down an image they saw on the computer.

"What the hell is going on?" Hun demanded. "Who called for a meeting?"

"I did," Raz said. "I knew you were gonna call anyways but Gabby said she found the mirror."

"She did?" A tiny bit of Huns anger had ebbed away. "Where is it?"

"The Bronx Museum of the Arts," Gabby said.

"Breaking in is going to be tricky," Hun said. "We are going to need Razs lock pick tools and plenty of tranquilizer darts."

"Uh boss," Knuckles held up a hand. He was very pale and bald and wore a black leather vest with no shirt and camo print pants. "I had this idea."

"Go on," Hun said.

"Well I got this idea from this show," Knuckles said as he rubbed the top of his head. "It's about these feds who find magical artifacts and bring them to a warehouse so they don't make regular people go crazy."

"Get to the point."

"Well at the start of one episode the break into a museum and carefully replace the real artifact with a copy so that no one would notice."

"Where are we going to get a copy?"

"We'll make it," Gabby said. "We'll use the other mirrors for the parts and with the skill of your artists we will make a convincing copy."

"Then we sneak in and do the switcheroo," Tobes said as hand shot forward. "What the hell?"

"Are you okay?" Two Ton asked him.

"I've been having these spasms," Tobes said. "It's the strangest thing."

"Gabby heal him," Hun ordered. "I want everyone with every artistic and creative skill to work on that mirror."

* * *

Hun braced himself at the top of the museum. He was not going to allow himself to fall or break through any of the glass on top. He can be dainty on his feet if he tried, at least he used to be.

"We have an entrance," Raz said as she moved away from the windows. "We just need to make sure any of the alarms are taken care of."

"Good." Hun picked up the two way. "Hax how are we coming on those alarms?"

"Almost through," Hax said. "I got a confirmation from Knuckles that he and his group have cut away through some of the wire. I just need to disable the rest with my computer."

"Make it fast," Hun instructed and turned off the radio. "Any sign of any guards?"

"None so far," boss, Raz said. "Just waiting for the final confirmation."

Hun glanced at Gabby who was looking at the ground. "Do you see anyone?"

"No one," Gabby said. "I don't see any cops or any rival gangs or any of the turtles."

"I doubt your friend will tell us if they are coming."

"That is true, although she did give me some information. We need to keep an eye out for a dark wizard called Wayang."

"Wayang?" Hun asked. The name sounded like Why Young.

"The girl turtles followed him through into our dimension," Gabby explained. "According to Urielle he is insane, powerful and therefore dangerous. His specialty his manipulating shadows."

"What does he look like?" Hun asked. "That was the last thing he needed to deal with."

"Like a shadow."

"That narrows it down," Hun said in a disappointed tone. He did not want to be jumping from shadows.

"Boss," Haxs voice came in through. "We are in."

"Excellent," Hun said. "Raz, you heard him."

Everyone slapped on a pair of night vision goggles and several ropes were lowered into the museum. Raz and her team climbed down first followed by Hun and finally Gabby.

"Now to find the mirror," Hun said as soon as his feet touched the ground,

"We should be in the right place," Gabby said. "According the museums website we are on the right floor."

"Give me the dummy," Hun ordered.

"Go to him," Raz said as she pushed Two Ton closer to Hun.

The fat Dragon slapped her hands away. "Not funny."

"Enough joking around," Hun demanded. "Give me the fake mirror."

Raz handed him a small bundle that was covered in a soft velvet cloth. Hun peeled back the material and saw the mirror. It was silver with the frame outlined in small round pieces of onyx and pearl. The middle of the handle was covered in an enamel like grip. The back of the mirror had an amethyst stone in the middle and pink and red stones surrounding it.

"Now we just have to find the one that looks like this," Hun said.

They did not have to search for long. The mirror that was identical to the one Hun held was in a display case along with a few other treasures that included bejeweled combs and brushes and other mirrors.

"Not even by its self," Two Ton commented as Raz went to work at opening the display.

"They do not know what it really is," Gabby explained. "That means a lot of people dont know the truth of the mirror."

"But there are some that do," Hun said as Raz and Two Ton lifted the glass case. "Hun covered his hand with the velvet cloth and grabbed onto the handle of the real mirror and carefully lifted out and handed it to Gabby. He placed the fake mirror back into its place. "Seal it."

Raz and Two Ton set the top of the clear case down and Raz used her tools to lock it again.

"That was pretty easy," Hun said and turned around. He froze when he realized he was staring down at the blunt end of a gun being wielded by Tobes.

"Dude, what the hell?" Two Ton asked.

"Drop it," Gabby was ready to fight as she held onto the mirror.

"I want to," Tobes said. "His arm was shaking. Sorry Boss, but this isnt me. I ain't moving my arm."

"What do you mean?" Hun asked.

"Someone is moving it for me," Tobes said. "And he wants the mirror."

"Who is he?"

"He is-" Tobes neck and head jerked back and forth while his mouth twitched. "He is the one who is making this offer to you, turtle. His voice changed from being frightened to cold and steady."

"Oh God," Gabby gasped. "He's possessed."

"Crud," Hun grumbled. "If it wasnt one thing it was another.

"Are you an angry spirit that resides in this museum?" Raz asked. "Are you someone we offed?"

"That could be anyone," Two Ton said.

"Are you Wayang?" Hun asked.

"Very astute," Tobes said. "I now understand now why you are in charge, besides being a powerful and impressive creature."

"What do you want?" Gabby asked.

"I want that mirror and either you hand it over or I'll end his life," Tobes said. "He doesn't want to live this way."

"I just want to live," Hun said.

"And my number one goal is to keep you alive," Gabby said in a defeated tone. "Im sorry sir." She handed the mirror over to Tobes.

"Very smart," Tobes said. "I also have another offer. We can work together. Think of all the benefits."

"Forget it." Hun continued to stare down at his gun.

"Are you certain?" Tobes raised an eyebrow. "I can find a way to turn you back to a human again if you so desire and I know you do. Together we can destroy the turtles, both yours and mine."

"I said forget it," Hun growled. "I will not work for any demon sorcerors."

"Very well." Tobes walked away with the gun still pointed at Hun. I do know of a better way to keep you from following me. He stared at some sculptures of three different animals: a goat, a lion, and a hawk. He chanted in an odd language before he turned and ran.

The shadows of the sculptures sprang to life. They leapt from where they were rooted to their hosts and grew and changed form becoming deformed versions of the sculptures they represent.

"Shit," Two Ton said.

"What the hell?" Needles asked as he Knuckles and several more Dragons had caught up to them.

"Kill these monsters," Hun said as the hawk creature came for him. Its figure was something similar to a griffin.

Two Ton and Raz fired their bullets at the monster. The ammo sailed right through and penetrated the ceiling.

Hun dropped to the ground and rolled away as the shadow griffin tried to snatch at him. The beasts claws struck the floor instead.

"Watch out," Gabby cried as the lion tried to pounce on him. She tried to strike at him with her cane but it was as useless as the bullets.

The monster swatted her away with one swipe of the paw and grabbed at Huns arm with its mouth. Shadow or not that thing had teeth and it hurt.

A blur of green and gold swept past his eyes and caused the lion to yelp.

Hun stumbled backward from the monster and stared at his arm. The blood that was trickling from the bite wound was not a shadow.

"You have to align your own shadow to come into contact with these," his rescuer said. It was that girl turtle, Mikaela. She jumped again and whirled her nunchucks around. While it looked like it did not hit the monster it yelped again.

Hun grunted as he looked at his own shadow. He pulled back an arm and punched forward. His shadow struck the monster straight in the face.

The lion cried out in pain again and stumbled backwards.

Gabby made her shadow grab onto one of the legs of the lion shadow and pulled it down, causing it to fall down.

"If you have any flashlights on you use them now," Mikaela said as she shone a flashlight on the monster.

Hun and Gabby pulled their flashlights and shone it on the lion. They were joined by the two beams from two other Purple Dragons. The other monsters were also on the ground and had lights shining on them that came from Purple Dragons and Ninja Turtles.

The monsters melted into oil slick like puddles and slithered back to the sculptures before they reformed into the shadows they once were.

"No time to talk," Gabby said as she placed both hands to hover over Huns injury. "Wayang has the mirror."

"Aw shell," Raph said.

"Where did he go?" Leona asked.

"He ran in that direction," Hun pointed with his good arm the direction he had seen Tobes ran of to. "First he takes the body of one of my men and now he takes my mirror."

"We have to go after him," the female leader said before she and other turtles ran off.

"No," Hun said as he pulled away from Gabby. "They will not have it." He ran after them.

"Wait," Gabby shouted and ran after him.

The turtles were ahead of him but he still would be able to pass them and catch up to Wayang if he dropped to all fours and loped at a full gallop. He found that a bit ironic that he was able to be faster as a turtle than he was as a human.

Hun slid to a stop when he saw Tobes was standing in front of large rectangular mirror. He was chanting again and shadows were swirling around in front of the large mirror.

"Wayang," Hun stood up. "Get out of his body and give me my mirror."

"Your mirror?" Wayang/Tobes laughed. "Your friend gave it to me, so it is now my mirror."

"She only handed it to you to save my life," Hun said. He heard the other turtles as they caught up.

"Well if you want it so much then come and get it," Tobes said as he jumped into the shadows and into the large mirror.

"He did it again," the female leader said as she ran after him followed by her sisters and Leonardo and his brothers.

Hun ran after them. He felt a hand grab his, Gabbys.

"The shadows are fading," she said.

"But the glass is still moving like water," Hun said as both he and Gabby followed the turtles and leapt through the mirror.


	5. Through the Looking Glass

**Story 3: Shadowplay**

_Chapter 4: Through the Looking Glass_

* * *

Raphael remembered leaping into the mirror without so much as a cautionary thought running through his head. He had no idea if the spell would be over before he could make it through and instead caused him to slam against the surface of the mirror, shattering the glass and impaling his skin with several of the shards. The worse idea would have been that he would have only made it half way, or partially through and would have been caught between worlds.

He did not close his eyes as he jumped. His view was partially obstructed by shadow and he felt like he was moving through a curtain of mist. Once he could see again he noticed he was jumping back into the museum and his feet had touched the tiles.

"Where the shell are we?" Raph asked as he looked around. He could have swore they were in the same location as they were a few seconds ago. He turned around to look at the mirror, and had to jump to the side to make room for Hun and his bodyguard as they jumped through.

"We are still in the museum," Mikey said.

"The same place we jumped from," Raph agreed.

"That can't be right," Donny said and pointed straight ahead. "We are getting separated from the others."

He was right. Leo and the girls were way ahead of him, still chasing after Wayang.

"Dragons", Hun said. He was staring at the mirror. "Where are they?"

"I don't think they made it through," Gabby said.

"No time to think about that," Raph said. "The dark wizard is getting away. He turned and run without realizing what he had done. It only took a few seconds for it to sink in and a glance to see that Hun and Gabby were running along side him to confirm it. They were in it together now.

"Are you not feeling well?" Gabby asked. Her voice contained genuine concern.

"Just realized something," Raph said. He still felt uncertain about the situation and he knew when certain uncertainties appeared that he should think what would Master Splinter do or say. His father would probably tell him that in circumstances such as these they should put aside their differences and work together.

"He's not sick", Hun said. "Save your healing for when we really need it."

"My healing doesn't cover stomach problems," Gabby told him. "I was going to offer him a chewable Pepto."

"I don't need it," Raph said.

By the time they caught up with the others they were climbing out the window.

"The jerk has taken to the rooftops," Raffel explained.

"Racing on the roof tops," Raphael said as he climbed out of the window and onto the museum roof. "Haven't done that in a while."

Whether it was do to a chase or because they were just doing some ninja training, or because they were having a racing game, Raphael loved running and leaping from building to building, often using hands to catapult himself into a fancy flip. His brothers also seemed to enjoy themselves as they chased after their query. The girls also seemed to be having fun and their leaps were even more graceful than theirs.

The only one who probably had difficulty was Hun. The large turtle was able to jump successfully when he was a human, but Raph wasn't sure if had adapted his new form to the task.

One glance at his enemy told Raph he was wrong. Hun was able to jump from building to building by running on all fours with Gabby riding on top of his back and holding tight. In fact the former human was even faster than they were.

"Do you think if we tried that we might be faster?" Mikey asked.

"You did run like that when you were a drone of Sh'Okanabo," Raph told him.

"Should I try it now?" Mikey asked.

"Naw." Raph shook his head. "Just proved my theory he was more ape than man before the mutation."

A sharp wave of blackness overtook Raph's vision. He felt dizzy and his legs had turned into Jell-O. That damn wizard had cast another spell.

He felt someone touch his arm.

"Not now, Mikey," Raph said as he blinked his eyes. His legs felt solid and the dizzy spell had faded.

"I'm not Mikey," It was Donna. "Wayang had tried to distract us, but I saw him veer to the left."

"Oh?" Raph looked to his left and saw the same Purple Dragon that Wayang had taken over racing across the building top. "Your right." He took off in the direction after the shadow wizard.

Hun had also seen the enemy and was in the lead.

Wayang leapt to another building and started to scale down the side using the fire escape.

"Aw shell," Raph said. It was going to be hard to chase after him if he had taken to the streets. They could stick to the buildings to keep from being seen and tried to track their query from above.

Hun was not thinking along the same wavelength. As soon as the former human had jumped to the other building he climbed down.

"Great," Raph groaned. "That galloping ox is going to cause more trouble." He jumped across the building.

"He's still thinking like a human," Donna said as soon as she landed next to him.

"That is if he is ever thinking," Raph said as he jumped down from platform to platform as fast as he could. The last jump had him land in front of Hun. "What the shell were you doing?"

"I was trying to find the bastard that took control of my man," Hun answered.

"Where you going to follow him onto the open streets in front of everyone?" Raph asked. "Did you forget you are like us now and cant be out in the open."

"I didn't forget," Hun snarled and picked Raph up. "I'll never forget what you have done."

"This isn't helping," Donna said.

"Agreed," Gabby added. "The point is moot. We saw Tobes or Wayang run into the shadow and disappear."

"Impossible." Donna shook her head. "Wayang can't jump into a shadow if he has taken possession of someone."

"And on more pressing matters where are the others?" Gabby asked.

"Good question," Raph looked around for any sign of his brothers or Donnas sisters and he couldnt find any of them. It was a bit difficult while he was in the clawed hands of Hun.

"We were separated," Hun said as he set Raph down. "Deliberately."

"I dont think we were chasing after the real McCoy, Raph said. He turned to Donna. "Is it possible that Wayang can make copies of himself?"

"He has made copies of his shadow form," Donna said as she rubbed her chin. "He's never made a copy of himself while in the cont- "Her eyes widened for a second. She reached behind her and pulled out a dart before she collapsed forward.

"We got trouble," Gabby said as she took her place in front of Hun.

Several tough looking people came out of the shadows. They all either had on a jacket, a shirt or a tattoo of a Purple Dragon.

"You did make it through," Hun said as he smiled. "That dark wizard still has my mirror and Tobes."

"Hun, I dont think these are your Purple Dragons," Raph said. There was no look of recognition in any of the gang members eyes. They were all glowering at them with looks of determination and anger that also had a flicker of fear in their eyes.

"Get the big one first," one of the Dragons ordered and fired his dart gun at Hun.

Gabby jumped up to intercept it. The dart struck her shoulder and she went down.

"What are you doing?" Hun asked as a few more darts were fired and struck his arms. "It's me your leaderrrrrrr." His eyes closed and he lurched forward.

Raphael grabbed Gabby and pulled her back before Hun could collapse on her. He felt a dart on his leg but he didnt stop until Gabby was away from Hun. Raph set her down before he collapsed next to her and felt slumber overtake him.

* * *

Raph woke up to the sounds of grunting and chains rattling. His head was still swimming and his mouth and throat felt dry. He had no idea how long he had been out. He just wanted to know where he was.

"Guh," he grunted as he blinked his eyes. The room they were in was mildly lit, nothing blinding but he still had to wait for his eyes to adjust before he could fully open them.

"Where are we?" Donna moaned. She was on Raphs left and handcuffed to the wall.

The Purple Dragon holding cell, Hun said before the rattling of chains continued. He was right next to Raph on the right and was wrapped in chains.

"Of course," Raph said before he closed his eyes again and shook his head. The last thing he remembered was being in an alley and surrounded by Purple Dragons. These Dragons did not recognize Hun, meaning they had entered an alternate universe.

"Is everyone all right?" Gabby asked. Her voice came from the right direction and she was cuffed against the wall on the other side of Hun.

"Just a bit thirsty," Donna said.

"What do you guys put into your tranqs?" Ralph asked.

"Various cocktails," Hun said. His muscles were taught and he gritted his teeth. He was trying to break through the heavy and bulky chains.

"I failed again," Gabby said in a defeated tone.

"No you didn't," Hun said as he rocked back and forth.

"You can't break through those?" Raph asked. He could not believe the big and mighty Hun was not able to break through a few chains. "Mr. Universe here cant break through some weak chains? Are you getting lazy or something?"

Hun grunted even louder and rocked even faster.

"Your making him mad," Donna whispered.

"Yeah," Raph agreed. That might actually work. "I cant believe this is the guy that destroyed our home. Come on Super Turtle. We've seen that mutation hasn't slowed you down." Now he decided to go for the biggest hot button. "You know what? Im glad you are turtle. Now you know how it feels to have to stay hidden. You can't join your human friends to a trip to the movies. You can't go into a corner store and buy a pack of bubble gum. You can't go for a leisurely walk down to Time Square. You have to stay in the shadows just like us. Youre a freak now, just like those you unfairly despised for being different. You deserve to be the fifth turtle."

Hun shouted at the top of his lungs and his movements looked like he was having a seizure. The chains seemed to tighten and Raph was certain he saw a few cracks form but they did not break. Hun yelled out again before he collapsed against the wall and started to pant.

"I think thats enough," Gabby said in a stern voice. "What the hell where you trying to do?"

"I was trying to get him mad enough to break the chains," Raph said. He thought that was obvious.

"You heard what he said about various cocktails," Gabby said. "We don't know what exactly was in those darts. They could also contain muscle relaxants."

"Whoops." Raph couldn't believe he forgot about in a cage with Hun and the larger turtle wasnt able to break through the bars due to the fact that he was drugged.

The doors to the room opened.

"Shut up," a Purple Dragon said as he entered the room. He had short hair and his bangs were dyed the same shade of blue as his vest. There was a gold ring in his nose, another in his left eyebrow and various studs in both ears. "Which one of you freaks was making that commotion?"

"Me," Hun glared at him. "Who is in charge here?"

"You'll meet the boss soon enough," the gang member said as he strode up to him. "Until then shut the fuck up."

"You think you can silence me?" Hun asked.

"Listen, you reptile freak. The boss lady is going to be here soon. Shes going to be pleased we caught at least three of you. You are going to learn soon and fast enough to respect Hannah and the Purple Dragons." He had pointed at Hun and withdrew quickly when the former human snapped at him. If he were any second slower he would have been missing a fingertip.

"I don't suppose a glass of water is in order?" Gabby asked.

"Sorry freak lover," the gang member said and turned to her. We dont- He paused when he got a good look at Gabby. "Holy shit. Youre his twin."

"Twin?" Gabby and Hun asked at the same time.

"The boss;s" bodyguard, the Dragon said. "You will get to meet him." He walked back to the entrance where there were two more people have gathered and one of them was very tall.

"What did we catch exactly?" A female voice asked. It was deep but clearly a womans voice.

"Three turtles and one normal human woman," the Dragon answered. "And Gabe, she looks like you. I think she could be your sister."

"Sister?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah," the Dragon continued. "Get this two of the turtles are male and one is huge and hes got the same kind of belt buckle as the boss. He even has the same kind of scars on his face and the same tattoo on his left arm."

"That does bare some note of interest," the woman said as she approached them.

"Were home," Donna said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

The woman was tall. She was taller than the two men next to her, but still shorter than Hun. She was dressed in the same purple pants that Hun used to wear before he was mutated and the same chest armor, except this was crafted to fit her breasts. Her arms were ripped with muscle but not as much as Hun's. She was a combination of a Valkyrie and an Amazon. Her chin was thinner, more streamlined and ended at a point. Her nose was smaller and her lips were fuller, but she had the same eyes and cheekbones as Hun. There was more hair on the top of her had and her ponytail was braided. There were three red slash marks on her left cheek and a spiraling purple dragon tattoo on her left arm.

"Whoa," Raph gulped. The woman could pass for Huns sister all right, but Raph could not believe how attractive this woman was.

"Stop it," Hun hissed.

"Stop what?" Raph whispered.

"Stop turtlizing my female version with your eyes."

"I wasn't," Raph said and shifted his focus to the third person before them.

The man looked almost exactly alike Gabby. His hair was the same color of burnt cinnamon only much shorter. His eyes were the same blue gray color except smaller and his jawline was firmer with a blunt chin. He was dressed the same as Gabby with the t-shirt and jeans ensemble and also had the same coat and exact same cane.

The woman walked straight up to Hun and grabbed him by the belt. "Where did you get this buckle?"

Hun glanced over to Raph and smiled. That smile was frightening. "Yo mama." He was slapped in the face. "My Purple Dragons made it for me." He was slapped again.

"Tell me the truth, freak."

"I used to be human. My dragon was purple. The freak on my left and his brothers made me like this."

"Stop stalling." Hannah slapped him again with more force this time.

"Leave him alone, Hannah," Donna said.

"Not until your boyfriend answers my question," Hannah said.

"These three are from an alternate dimension," Donna explained. "Just like ours, but with the genders reversed."

"If that is true," the man with cane said as he walked up to Gabby. "Then it would explain why she and I look so much alike."

"I am you," Gabby said. "Without the Y chromosome. You must be Gabriel or Gabe for short. Im Gabriella, but everyone calls me Gabby."

"You are right," the man said. "I'm Gabe."

"And to my right is my client," Gabby said.

"No," Hannah gasped. The color drained from her face. "Thats not me. That huge freak is not the male version of me."

"I wasn't always like this," Hun said. "I told you Iwas human. I could have easily passed for your brother. I came into contact with a chemical that transforms people into the last thing they touched."

"And he was fighting with us," Raph added.

"This won't happen to me," Hannah said. "Her voice had a slight tremble to it."

"It might not happen," Donna said. "Gabby and the guys dont have a Wayang in their world."

"Which is a bit of a relief," Raph said. "After what we have come across."

"And you have to let us go," Donna said. "Wayang is going to try to restore his humanity. He will be even more powerful when he is capable of using all the spells that a normal sorcerer can use plus the powers he had as a shadow."

"That is enough information for me," Hannah said. "We will find Wayang and make sure he doesn't try this spell."

"So what does that mean for us?" Raph asked.

"She isn't going to let us go," Hun said. "She is too much like me."

"Just as stubborn," Raph sighed.

"Gabe I know how much you enjoy baking," Gabby said. "And that you are allergic to peaches and afraid to be near pools."

"I prefer cooking in general," Gabe said. "But you are right about the peaches and the pools."

"You are afraid because you nearly drowned in one not too long ago," Gabby continued. "The same as me."

"Yes," Gabe said in a soft tone. "And we both dont have any memories of before."

Gabby nodded.

Raph just blinked at the information. He has been through a lot of shit, but damn at least he still had his memories.

"You are not just me," Gabe said. "You are a Protector. I have to release you."

"What?" Hannah just stared at him.

"Part of Protector protocol," Gabe said. "If we know one is held somewhere we have to rescue them."

"Their codes and rules are a bit confusing," Hun said. "And a mystery, but they can also be beneficial."

Hannah sighed. "Let the other Protector go."

"You know she will not leave my side," Hun said. "She is committed to watch over me and protect me."

"Do you also want your male doppelganger here?" Donna asked. "He will be a constant reminder of what can happen to you."

"We can just off the freaks," the underling said.

"And I wont let any harm come to my client," Gabby said.

"I don't want to kill him," Hannah said in a weak tone.

A metal sai flew through the air and struck the underling in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"What the hell?" Hannah turned around to see Leonardo, Raffel, and Mikaela as they ran into the room.

Gabe sprung into action and ran in front of Hannah and took a defensive stance.

"Hey bro," Raph greeted his older brother. "Just in time."

"No need to fight," Gabe said. "We were about to let them go."

Raffel grabbed the key ring that was clipped to the underlings belt.

"Their weapons are up there," Gabe said as he pointed to the shelf on the right.

"You are not hurt are you?" Leo said as Raffel gave him one of the keys and Mikeala went to retrieve the weapons.

"We are just thirsty," Donna said as Leo was able to find the right keys to their cuffs.

"The van is not far from here," Raffel said as she found the right key for Huns chains. "What are we going to do with the big boy?"

"He and his bodyguard is coming with us," Raph said as Leo freed him. "At this point we are kind of on the same side."

"At least until we return home," Hun said. "He flexed and the chains fell down."

"Here you go," Mikeala said as she handed Raph his sais and gave Donna her Bo staff.

"Hanna listen to me," Hun said as Leo freed Gabby. "If you come across a group of turtles that are similar to the girls you know, but a bit more odd-"

"And wearing monogrammed belt buckles," Raph added.

"And what he said," Hun said. "If your Dragons capture them and they had vials of a glowing pinkish purple substance dont take it from them, and if you do take it and they take it back then don't chase after them, and whatever you do, don't follow them down the sewer."

"The public service announcement is over," Raph said as he grabbed onto Huns hand. "We have got to go."

* * *

The van was wear Leonardo said it was. It reminded Raph of the Battleshell except this was black and green. It looked like it could carry some serious weaponry.

"Nice," Raph commented as the neared it.

"Thank you," Donna said. "I built it."

"With my help," Mikaela added.

The driver side door opened and a man with red hair stuck his head out. "You got them out."

"We were sort of let out," Donna said.

"Raphael, Hun, Gabby, meet Andrew," Raffel said as they climbed inside the vehicle.

"Hi," Raph greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Andrew said. He looked a lot like April except with a wider chin and shorter hair. His green eyes widened at the sight of Hun. "Thats the male Hannah?"

"Male and mutated," Hun said as he found a place to sit down.

"And very handsome," Mikaela said as she sat down next to him.

I uh...thanks," Hun said. Raph wasn't certain but he could have sworn the former human was blushing.

"Where are the others?" Donna asked.

"They are tracking down Wayang as we speak," Leo explained.

"Cassie is with them," Raffel said.

"And we are going to meet them?" Raph asked.

"Not quite," Leo said. Donny had mentioned that Donna had a theory about using a cloth screen and silhouette paper to capture Wayang."

"We hope it will work," Donna said. "But we need to get to the lair for the supplies."

"Whoa," Raph waved his hands. "Not a good idea. If Hun knows where your lair is here then he will know where we relocated."

"Maybe not," Leo said. "Donna how many times was your home destroyed?"

"Twice," Donna said. "The first time it was by mousers."

"The second was by Leonas boyfriend, Kai," Raffel said.

"Kai," Leo repeated. "The male Karai."

"That means this is the same lair after we returned from the future," Raph said.

"And I already know that location," Hun added.

"See," Mikaela said as she snuggled up closer to Hun. "Everything is cool."

"I guess it is," Raph said. "We can get the stuff and something to drink. I can't wait to tell Mikey and Donny that the female Hun is kind of hot." He did try to imagine what she would look like as a turtle. That figure with green skin, a shell and a snout made him smile.

The kick that came from Hun snapped him out of it.

"What?" Raph asked.

"I told you to stop turtleizing my female equivalent," Hun scowled.


	6. Trapping the Enemy

**Story 3: Shadowplay**

_Chapter 5: Trapping the Enemy_

* * *

"You don't have a problem climbing down there?" Hun asked as Gabby followed behind the girl turtles and Andrew into the sewers.

"I've been through worse," Gabby said as she scaled down the rungs.

"There is a lot of water down there," Hun said. He did not want his protector to go through a panic attack because she was surrounded by the one thing she was afraid of the most.

"I'ts not too deep right?" Gabby asked.

"Nothing higher than your ankles," Leonardo called after her. "You have other things to worry about."

"I don't see anything that resembles Baby Ruth bars, just a bunch of cute little spiders." Mikaela shouted from below.

"Spiders?" Raphael asked in a weak tone and backed up until his shell bumped Hun in the plastron.

Hun had to smile. Seeing the big tough guy turtle act like a frightened child over a few arachnids was quite humorous. He could also use that information to his advantage.

"You probably won't be able to see them," Leonardo said and gestured to his brother to go down.

"I think Ill wait," Raph said.

"Some tough guy," Hun chuckled.

"Don't you start with me," Raph glared at him.

"Ignore him," Leo said as he scowled at Hun. "He's just trying to make you angry."

"Exactly," Hun said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh," Raph said and smiled.

"So you can sit here and tremble in your shell like the coward that you are while Ill go into the ladies lair," Hun said and licked his beak in a suggestive manner. "I'm going to have some fun with them." He cracked his knuckles.

"You are not going to hurt them," Raph growled

"I don't plan on hurting them," Hun said and winked, hoping it looked as lecherous as he wanted.

"You sick pervert," Raphs voice rose. "I'm going to make sure they won't even let you in." He slid down the manhole and climbed down.

"What are you talking about?" Leo just stared at Hun with a confused expression on his face. "You had to get him riled up."

"He got down there didnt he?" Hun asked in a satisfied tone.

Leo just stared at him for a few seconds before his expression softened. "Thank you."

"Don't," Hun said as he held up a hand. "I still hate you guys. I always will."

"You are as stubborn as Raph," Leo sighed and stepped back from the manhole. "After you."

"I need to widen the hole."

"You were able to fit before."

"Before I had a shell and spikes?"

"I see," Leonardo said and climbed down.

"Naive reptiles," Hun said as he broke away at the asphalt. Their alliance was temporary. Once they returned to their world he will kill them.

* * *

"Mi casa is su casa," Mikaela said as they entered their lair and did a grand sweeping move with her arms.

Hun was the last one in and took a good long look. The lair of the girl turtles was exactly like the home of the other turtles before he helped destroy it. The center was this amazing looking technological hub with living quarters on the top. The hub had several screens and a control panel. He had to admire the girls and his foes. They knew how to create a decent living place.

"A water slide," Gabby said as she noted the large green slide that came down to the pool ring that surrounded the hub. "Very nice."

"Your phobia," Hun said.

"Doesn't mean I can't admire some nice details about their home," Gabby said. "Besides I hope to conquer it some day."

"Looks just like our third home," Leonardo said.

"Yeah before someone destroyed it," Raph added while glaring at Hun. His glare softened as he studied Hun's form. "What are those marks on your arms?"

"What?" Hun asked as he stared at his arms. There were several dark greenish blotches. Some even looked purple.

"Oh no you are hurt," Mikaela said and grabbed his hand. "Come over to the couch." She guided Hun to the largest couch they had. "How did you get all those bruises?"

Hun sat down and continued to stare at his arms. They did look like bruises and some of the more purplish marks appeared to resemble blood blisters.

"I know why," Gabby said in a cold tone. "Someone got him so angry that he hurt himself trying to break through those industrial strength chains."

"Whoops," Raph said.

"Sometimes that tactic doesnt always work," Leonardo said in a stern tone.

"Ice," Mikaela said. Im going to need some ice. "Thats what you use on bruises right?"

"I'll be able to take care of this," Gabby said as she hovered her hands over Hun.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mikaela asked.

"Give me a break," Raffel sighed and covered her eyes with her hand.

"The four of us who were captured are really thirsty," Raphael said.

"I'll get some water," Mikaela said, brightening at the fact there was something that could do.

"I'll go help her," Raph said and followed after the blond turtle.

"Raffel can you give me a hand?" Donna asked. "I need to find the right kind of sheets of paper."

"Your'e in the mood to draw at a time like this?" Raffel asked.

"No. Its the theory that I told you about," Donna said. "Apparently Donatello is on the same wavelength. Ill contact Leona and speak with my male counterpart that way. Maybe he has a few other ideas."

"I'm coming," Raffel said.

Hun glanced around as Gabby continued to heal. He noticed another large and flat screen television on the wall facing a smaller couch behind him. He was able to see a worktable and several forms of technology in one corner. Some work out equipment in another and what looked like a desk with a computer in another.

"That should do it," Gabby said once she had finished. She tried to stand up, but lost her balance and nearly fell into Hun's lap.

"What's wrong?" Hun asked when he caught his protector.

"Shes drained," Andrew said. The red head was speaking with Leonardo. "Uriel explained it to me."

"A male Urielle," Gabby said as she sat down. "I wonder what's he like."

"About my height", Andrew said. "Dark hair cut short save for the rat tail of a braid he has. Hes pretty cool guy and loves to write poems."

"The same as my Urielle," Gabby said and yawned.

"Are you going to be up for a fight later?" Hun asked.

"I just need to recharge my batteries first," Gabby said.

"This tea will help, and older female voice said." A four foot anthropomorphic rat followed behind Mikaela carrying a tray with several steaming Eastern style tea cups. "But first some regular water to hydrate you."

"I have that," Mikaela said. She was carrying a tray with four glasses with water.

"I'll take these," Hun said as he snatched two glasses and handed one to Gabby. He drained his glass in a few gulps and set the empty glass down on the coffee table. His thirst was nearly quenched. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Mikaela beamed at him.

Hun tried to avoid eye contact with her. The foolish girl still had a crush on him and he was blushing out of discomfort again. Why wasnt he snapping at her to stop it? There was the time he would of smacked her aside and called her a freak and every term that was derogatory to a female and yet here he was acting like the geeky virgin hero from every teen movie he can think of. Maybe it was because girls dont crush on him. He cant remember if a woman had ever tried to flirt with him like Mikaela was doing. Then again he could be feeling some turtle based instincts. She was kind of pretty.

"Mikaela take a glass to your sister," the female rat said.

"Oh right," Mikaela said. She set the tray down on the other end of the coffee table. Heres your glass Raphael. She grabbed the fourth glass and left.

"When you are done with your water take some tea, the rat said." Like the rodent father of the male turtles this one was covered in gray fur. Her silver hair was drawn up into a bun and she wore a reddish brown yukita.

"Thank you," Gabby said as she finished her water.

"Full of natural energy boosting herbs and sweetened with ginger," the female rat said and turned to Hun. "Even someone as strong as you can use some tea."

"Uh thanks," Hun said as he picked up one of the glasses. It was small in his large hands but he was able to hold it carefully.

"This is the male version of the leader of the Purple Dragons?" The rat lady asked.

"Yes it is Mistress Splinter," Andrew said.

"And does he lead the gang in his own world?" The rodent asked.

"I do," Hun said before he took a sip of the tea. It wasnt too sweet or bitter and the ginger gave it a bit of a bite.

"While I condone what you and they do I must also admire them. They respect you as a leader, no matter what form you are."

"Yep," Hun stared at his tea. If the members of his gang were like him they would have rejected Hun as their leader for being a freak. They still followed him. He was lucky to have such loyal underlings, and that bastard of a wizard had taken one of them.

"I got some buns here," Raphael said as he set the third tray down on the empty one. He finished the remains of his water before he grabbed a tea cup and one of the buns.

"Fresh baked nikuman," the rodent explained. "You will all need some energy for what you will face ahead."

"Thank you," Leonardo said as he accepted both a cup of tea and a bun. "No matter what world we visit and no matter what the gender it seems all Splinters are the same."

"I wouldn't want to visit a world with a nasty and evil Splinter", Andrew said. "He also had a cup of tea and a bun."

"There was a world that our Mikey visited," Raph said between bites of his snack. "Where were all super heroes. The Splinter in that world was bad."

Hun selected one of the pastries and sniffed it. There was the aroma of meat inside. He took a bite. The bun was full of either chicken or pork. Whatever it was it was good.

"Hmmm," Gabby murmured as she chewed. "These are good."

"Thank you," Splinter said.

"You have to learn how to bake these," Hun said while looking at his protector.

"Trust me I will," Gabby said.

"If Leona were here she would be suggesting we eat something more healthy," Mikaela said. "Like fruits or raw veggies."

"These are healthy," the female rodent said.

"But it tastes good," Mikaela protested.

"We better save some of these for Mikey," Raph said after he had eaten about half of his bun. "He won't forgive us if we wolf them all."

"Mikey," Leonardo said in a soft tone.

"Don't worry, Leo," Raph said. "Donny's with him and so is Leona and Cassie. If something goes wrong they will contact us."

"I just feel its wrong," Leo said. "He hadnt taken a bite out of his bun and he had barely sipped his tea. They are observing the enemy and we are here playing tea party."

"The girls are getting the supplies that we need to take care of the creep," Raph said in an exasperated tone. And you heard what Mistress Splinter said. We wont be of much use if we are not full energized.

"This isn't like you," Leonardo said. "You usually can't wait to spring into action".

"Maybe I'm finally listening to some of your old and our Splinters advice," Raph said before he took a sip. "Or maybe I rather take a laid back tone than acting all guilty and emo".

"Crap!" Raffel shouted.

"Trouble," Gabby said.

"Sounds like it", Andrew agreed.

The red headed female turtle ran up to them. "Wayang is trying his spell again. Leona, Cassie and your brothers are trying to hold him back."

"Until we get there," Raph said as he set the cup down.

"We can't leave yet," Mikaela said. "We need to strap on some hard ware first. Donna made enough for everyone."

"What do you mean by hard ware?" Raphael asked.

"Youll see," Raffel said.

"Donna says we have everything we need," Mikaela said. "Except for the frame."

"Frame?" Nearly everyone in room asked.

"A large picture frame," Mikaela said. Double glass front and back.

"I think I have one of those in my shop," Andrew said as he set his cup down.

"So what are we waiting for?" Raphael asked.

"Nothing," Hun said as he set his cup down with a jolt and stood up. He will get his minion back and he will have that mirror.

* * *

The hardware in question turned out to be some kind of chest armor that had three round glass bulbs that went across the chest, one large one that fit over the abdomen and one boxed bulb that fit over each shoulder. There was heavy battery pack that fit on the back. They felt a little strange on Huns shoulders once he got it adjusted so they fit comfortably between his spikes and his neck. They didnt feel heavy at all on his chest and back.

"What the heck are these things?" Raphael asked. The girls van had just parked in front of a short and abandoned building.

"Portable super lights," Raffel answered and handed him a pair of black goggles. "Put these on when we get inside, but make sure you have them on your eyes before you turn on the switches."

"Do they fit right?" Donna asked as she weaved herself between Raphael and Leonardo. "No crushing or chaffing?"

"None," Leonardo said as he clipped his goggles onto his belt.

"They are not weighing down on your spikes?" Donna asked when she reached Hun.

"None," Hun said. "What kind of lights are these?"

"Floodlights," Donna said. "We would have had them when we chases Wayang into you world, but we came upon him by surprise."

"Hey Andrew," Mikaela said as she tapped her lights with her fingers. "Stop staring at my high beams. "Her giggles were brought to an end when Raffel slapped the side of her head. Hey.

"Not funny," Raffel said.

"We need someone to carry in the extra gear," Donna said.

"I'll do it," Hun said. He had enough strength to carry in the other four packs.

"Gabby can you give me a hand with the double glass frame?" Andrew asked.

"Not a problem," Gabby said.

"The last time,he was in the back of the building," Raffel said.

"And that is where we need to be," Raphael said.

The eight of them raced into the building and ran towards the back, honing on the room with ample light. When they entered they saw Tobes, still possessed by the dark wizard and standing in front of a large round mirror. There were more shadows swirling around the edge of the frame but within the glass swirled around a silvery smoke and flickering blue and green lights. There were two Mirrors of the Enchanted Maiden set into stands on the floor. Blue and green beams of light projected from each one and struck the larger mirror head on.

The female leader of the turtles, along with Donatello, Mikey and what looked like Jones but with breasts were all fighting their own shadows. The dark wizard had put a spell on their shadows and made them spring to life.

Hun dropped to all fours and ran at a full gallop to his possessed minion. A small smack might not force the shadow out, but it would be enough to stop the spell in process. Once he was close enough he swatted at the enemy.

The spell froze. The lights were not flickering but had a soft glow and while the smoke and shadows were no longer moving they were still there.

"You are not a very smart brute, now are you?" Tobes/Wayang asked as he stood back up. "I may find some use with some of your friends just yet." He pointed at Mikey and Leona and chanted.

The shadows engulfed the two turtles, covering them in darkness and made them grow. They developed longer necks, long curved spines on their shells and long tails. Leonas hair turned into a wild and shaggy mane. They looked more like the supreme forms of creatures from those games where people tried to catch as many critters as possible and train them to fight other critters.

"Crud," Hun said as both shadow turtle monsters came charging for him.

Leonardo jumped in front of Leona with his katanas drawn and Mikeala went after Mikey.

Hun turned when he heard the sound of a gasp and saw Gabby roll across the floor and nearly crashed into one of the smaller mirrors. She had taken a hit that was meant for him. He snarled and was about to bring his fists down to crash on top of Wayang when he heard a scream.

Mikaela was pinned down by monstrous version of her male counterpart.

"Such a dilemma isn't it?" Wayang asked. "Do you want to destroy me or save the beauty from the beast?"

Hun closed his eyes. God damn this bastard for making him feel like this. He opened them and looked at Gabby. She had gotten back to her feet and had a firm grasp on her cane. Hun ran towards the shadow monster and flung his whole body against the beast, knocking him away from Mikaela.

"Lights," the blond turtle said as she placed her goggles over her head and flipped on the switches on her chest armor.

The light flooded over the beast, causing it to reel back in pain.

"Lights on shadow freak," Hun said as he lowered his goggles over his eyes and turned on his lights. He was joined by Gabby.

The flood of the light washed over the monster and made it dissolved, leaving nothing but Mikey behind. "Whoa," the goofy turtle said as he covered his eyes.

"You okay?" Mikaela asked as she turned off her set of lights.

"Yeah," Mikey said. Sorry about that.

"Not you fault," Gabby said as she turned off her light. Dark magic and all.

"There is more gear over there," Hun said once his power was switched off.

"Thanks," Mikey said as he lowered his hand. He had to blink a few times before he ran over to grab his gear along with Leona. She was also freed from the spell.

Donna was using her lights to remove Donatellos shadow and Andrew was doing the same for Casey.

"Such fools," Wayang said. The spell is almost complete. I shall have my human form within a few sec- the sound of glass shattering cut him off. He turned around to see several shards of glass fall from the frame of the large mirror along with a sai.

"Nice shot," Raffel said to her counterpart.

"Thanks," Raphael smiled.

"Wouldn't have worked anyway," Gabby said in a voice only low enough for Hun to hear.

"Huh?" Hun turned to look at her.

"You will see," she said with a wink.

"No," Wayang gasped as he stared at the destruction caused by Raphael. "No!" He turned around. His face, or rather Tobes's face was distorted into pure rage. "You reptilian bitches have ruined my plans for the last time."

"These guys always say the same things," Donatello said as he finished fastening on the light gear and snapped on the goggles.

"Agreed," Leonardo said. Flood him.

Everyone flipped on their switches at the same time. The room was engulfed in pure light. Even with the goggles on it was hard to see anything.

"Don't cross the streams," Mikey shouted.

"Will somebody slap him?" Raph asked.

"I'll do it," Raffel volunteered and a small smack sound was heard.

"Ow," Mikey said.

Wayang cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

"Donatello help me out," Donna said as she ran up to where Wayang was with two large sheets of paper.

"Andrew we are going to need the glass," Donatello said as he rolled Tobes's body away from the destruction.

"And now," Donna said as she smacked the paper down on the ground where Wayang was standing. "Get the other one under it."

"Im on it," Donny said as he slid the second piece of paper underneath the first and the two turtles worked together to get the paper to line up properly.

"I've detached the frame," Andrew said as he carefully placed the framed glass on top of the two pieces of paper.

"Now we just need to get the other one right under it," Donna said as she slid her hand on the floor until it came under the paper stack and lifted it while both Donny and Andrew placed the glass back of the frame underneath. The three of them adjusted it until every thing fit right.

"Got it," Andrew said. "It's all sealed."

"Now lets hope this works," Donna said. "Dim the lights."

Everyone flipped the switches on their armor, turning off the lights.

"We would have done this before," Leona said as Donna and Donny walked over to the nearest light fixture. "We came upon him by surprise in this building. We had no choice to fight him."

"And that is how you ended up in our world?" Leonardo asked.

Leona nodded. "We are not sure if that magic mirror was attuned to that world or not."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Raphael said.

"We are not blaming you," Leonardo said. "I would have done the same thing."

"We did it," Donna cried out. She and Donatello held up the frame in front of a lamp. In the center of paper was a miniature version of Wayang who was beating furiously against his prison.

"We did it," Mikey cheered. "So uh now what?"

"Back to the lair," Leona answered. "And help our friends return home."

"What about Tobes?" Gabby asked. She had walked over to where the Dragon was laying and put her fingers on his neck. "He is still alive."

"He'll be out for seven hours," Donna said.

"I'll carry him, Hun said.

"Raffel," grab some of those shards, Donna said.

"Dont forget the mirrors," Raphael said.

"Crud," Hun said through gritted teeth. It doesn't matter. As soon as they returned home he will be able to get the mirror from them.

-

Once again Hun was the last to enter the lair. He placed Tobes on the smaller couch to rest. The poor bastard hadnt realized what he had done, unless he was able to see and hear everything. Knowing him, Tobes would most likely apologize and beg for his forgiveness.

"Is he in any pain?" Gabby asked.

"The victims are not in any pain," Leona said. "They do know what they were used for."

"Are these the buns?" Mikey asked as pointed at the now cool nikoman.

Raphael sighed. "Yeah these are. Save some for Donny, Leona and Cassie."

"Don't worry," Mikey said as he talked and chewed at the same time. "I'll save them one each."

"I'll see if Donna needs any of our help," Donny said and headed to the workshop area. He paused after a few steps. "I am curious about one thing. How come you girls have hair?"

"Girls have hair," Mikey suggested after he swallowed another bite.

"But were all reptiles," Donny said.

"Hun's got hair," Mikey said before he grabbed another bun. "Unless hes not really a reptile."

"I am," Hun said as he pointed to his head. "I used to have more hair than this."

"That would explain it for him," Donny said. "I'm guessing humans that become mutant turtles have hair but regular turtles that become mutant turtles don't."

"We can blame and thank Joanne Bishop," Raffel said. When that crazy bitch experimented on us she somehow caused us to grow hair.

"It came all the way past our butts," Mikaela explained. "Our mother and Cassie helped us tame it, wash it, condition it, brush it and play with it."

"Thanks," Donny said before he joined his female equivalent.

"Soon it will be over," Gabby said.

"And soon we will have the mirror," Hun said in a tone low enough for only her to hear.

"Exactly."

A soft hand grabbed his. It was Mikaelas.

"Yes?" Hun stared at her.

"You will be leaving soon," She said in a sad tone of voice.

"Crud," Hun rubbed the top of his head. "It would have never worked out between us."

"Because you used to be human?" The blond turtle asked.

"There is that and the age thing. I'm too old for you. Mostly you are a nice girl and you save people and stop crime. I'm a bad guy. I make crime. I lord over it and I love doing it. I need a bad woman."

"Oh." She looked down. "I guess so."

"You are pretty," Hun said as he stroked the bottom of her chin. "And if I were younger and on the same side as you I take you in a heartbeat."

She blushed. "Would a goodbye kiss be out of order?"

He blinked. "Ah what the hell. When the hell was he going to get another kiss anyway? He leaned forward and closed his eyes. He had to tilt his head so their beaks could meet up just right. He wasn't expecting a lipless beak to be so soft but hers was.

"My first kiss," Mikeala sighed and had to stagger back into Leona.

"Are you feeling all right?" Raphael asked him.

"I feel fine," Hun grunted and cracked his knuckles.

"We found it," Donatello shouted. "The shards from that large mirror helped."

Hun picked up Tobes and followed everyone to where the two nerds were.

There was a glowing vortex of light in front of a screen portraying New York at night, On the floor and in front of the technological hub.

"Well guys and gal," Leonardo said. "Let's go home."

Hun waited for Gabby to jump in first and he landed next to her. The last to leave was Donatello. Once he was through that gate it closed.

"Now that we are home," Hun said with a fierce smile on his face.

"We'll call for a ride," Gabby said as she pulled out her phone.

"They have the mirror," Hun said and turned to face the turtles. They were gone. "Son of a bitch".

"No they don't," Gabby said she reached into a pocket that was sewn inside her jacket and pulled out the Mirror of the Enchanted Maiden. "I asked the Dragons to make a second copy and during the battle I switched them out."

"How can we be sure?"

"Ask it to show you anything from your past or what is in the present," Gabby said as she handed the mirror to him. I got to contact your gang for a ride.

Hun closed his eyes. "Show me what I used to look like." He stared at the glass. The face in the reflection was not green but a pinkish peach color. He could see the firm jaw and chin, the well defined cheekbones, his lips, his nose and his ears. There was more head on his head and no horn nubs and when he smiled he could see flat teeth. "We won."


	7. Epilogue

**Story 3: Shadowplay**

_Epilogue_

* * *

Hun smiled to himself as he opened up the blind to the windows to his office. He did not care if anyone could see him, not like anyone could considering how high above he was and the nearest building that was as high had a bit of distance. He did not care. He just wanted to relax in the sun that was pouring in through the glass. He had every reason to celebrate. He had successfully obtained one of the three treasures, the Mirror of the Enchanted Maiden and he liked what he had seen so far of it.

There were a few times with the revealing glass where he could not see what he wanted, such as the location of the turtles lair. He had seen the new set up with their home with several rooms, new technological hub that took up most of one wall and the essentials. He couldnt find the location of where it was. He also couldnt see his victory over them. Every time he asked or every time he asked for something that has yet to happen the same damn thing happened, and that was nothing.

Oh but what he was able to see had been satisfactory. He was able to spy on several members of the Purple Dragons. He found Two Ton watching soap operas, Needles trying to hit on yet another girl, Knuckles trying to sneak a few Cuban cigars into one of the bathrooms with a few others, and Raz trying to sneak off for another date with that goofy turtle. He was also able to see images of his past. He watched him as he was able to beat up kids twice his age when he was a child. He watched his brief time playing football in high school before he started to work for the Shredder.

There were a few other things that made the mirror extra special. There was the fact that it was unbreakable. Gabby had also told him that the mirror can also reveal the truths about people. Like the jewel it can reveal demons that were disguised as people or people that were possessed by demons. The main difference was that while only the wearer of the jewel itself could see the inner demons, anyone can see what the mirror reveals when they look at it at the right direction.

"Now for a drink," Hun said as he approached his bar. He thought of making himself something like a martini or a different cocktail. As he stared at his bottles he had decided he didn't want anything too fancy. Just something he could mix with Pepsi. He decided to break out the bourbon. "Who needs the beach?" He asked as he mixed the drink into the tallest type of glass he had and was loaded with ice. Too crowded, sand gets everywhere and it smells funny. He removed his clothes and placed it on the chair before he sat down in row of golden squares on the floor.

"Hey boss," there was a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone," Hun shouted. He had just gotten comfortable and he wanted to drink and soak in the rays.

"But-"

"Are you deaf?" I gave you a direct order.

"Gabby," the Dragon managed to get out.

"What about her?"

"She's here to see you."

If it wasnt one thing it was another. He just wanted to relax and he wasnt going to be able to if he keeps on getting interrupted. However this was Gabby. She was just going to talk to him and he can just lay back and relax and speak with her.

"Uh what do you want me to do with her?" The Dragon asked.

"Send her in," Hun said as he laid a folded up a towel placed across his crotch. If he did somehow get aroused to the point when his turtle decided to poke its head out of the shell then she wouldnt be able to see it.

Gabby entered the office and headed back to where Hun was.

"I still owe you plenty of gratitude," Hun said when Gabby had reached him. "That was clever on your part."

"It's all part of the job," Gabby said as she placed her hands behind her head.

"And no matter how much you deserve it you will still say that phrase," Hun said. It was all about protocol with her.

"Correct." Gabby nodded her head.

"I wonder how long it will take for those freaks to realized they have the wrong one."

"This morning," Gabby answered. "I received a text from Urielle. She told me it was very sneaky, very underhanded, yet very clever and gave me a well done."

"I still don't understand your ways," Hun said before he took a sip from his drink. It was perfect.

"Well to be fair, I dont understand what you are doing right now."

"Catching some rays," Hun said. He inhaled deeply the sunlight felt great. "I noticed how good the sun felt on my skin. I looked up the information on the Internet and many kinds of turtles like to bask. I guess you could say that I was feeling my new instincts."

"The instincts of a turtle, or an average house cat?"

"Meow." Hun's response caused Gabby to giggle. "You don't laugh that often."

"Neither do you," Gabby said.

"There is not much for me to laugh at," Hun said as he took another drink

"Maybe you can answer another question for me. Why did you kiss that one girl turtle?"

"I-" he had to pause. He still didn't know why he had done that. He could have called her something along the lines of a disgusting freak of nature, but he didn't.

"You still dont know? I understand."

"Well at least one of us does."

"Is the mirror secure?"

"Locked away," Hun said. "And only I have the key."

"Good."

"What about you?"

"Charlotte said my assignment is not over. I'm still your protector."

"And baker?" He raised his brow bones.

"Any requests?" She smirked.

"None so far."

"How about some meat pies?"

"You can make those?" Hun sat up.

"If it can be baked then I can make it," Gabby said.

"And I look forward to it," Hun said. You are dismissed.

"Thank you," sir, Gabby said.

Hun leaned back against the floor and placed his hands behind his head. He had a great night and it looked like it was going to be a great day.

* * *

_Chicago Illinois_

Jay Vorst entered his mistress's study carrying the silver tray that contained their evening refreshments. It was part of a routine that shortly before going to bed they would enjoy their coffee and tea and have a good discussion. There was plenty to speak about that evening.

"I smell amaretto decaf," Mistress Lucy said in a chipper tone. She was already dressed for the evening, wearing a designer satin nightgown and silk bathrobe. Her feet were dressed in real chinchilla fur slippers. Her hair that was a mix of red and black was free from the tight bun she had it kept in all day.

"As you request Mistress," Vorst said as he set down the tray on the small table and removed the dome shape lid, revealing the two cups. One had her specialty coffee and the other had a cup of tea. He did not bring out any sugar or cream since he already prepared both cups to their preference.

"Any news about my bell?" Mistress Lucy asked as she picked up her cup. "Or my destroyer of worlds?"

"The bell is somewhere in New York," Vorst said as he selected his own cup. "I do not know the exact location." The bell was the last of the three objects they needed. The already had the blood gem ring and _The Naturan Demanto._

"Don't worry about it, Jay Bird. I know you will find it." She took a long sip from her cup and closed her eyes halfway. "What about my warrior? Hows my servant's with that dimension spell?"

"They are still working on it. We have everything set in place, unfortunately we can not bring back any solid when we summon something from another world. It can only be a spirit."

"The spirit will do."

"There is only one thing left to do," Jay said as he pointed to the phone. "I will hire the hit man immediately to take out the one of twenty."

"Are you sure that it will be necessary?" Lucy asked.

"Can't be too certain," Mistress.

"Are you going to tell him what he is really hunting?"

Vorst shook his head. "The one we are going after seldom leaves his place of business unless he is in disguise. We will give him the basics. That should be enough." Take out one and then it will be certain his mistress will become the Dark Mistress.


End file.
